YouCLA:Final Book-A CaptainSparklez and BajanCanadian FF
by Sushilover8
Summary: Just this year, and Avalon and Sierra would be done with college. They have their boys, and the best life they could hope for. Except for the voices in Sierra's head...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back to the third and last book! If you havent read my last 2 books, go right now!**

**Anyway, for all my long time readers! Hey, once again :)**

**Now lets move along, with the last year of YouCLA!**

**(Sierra's POV)**

"Bye!" I said for the 20th time as me and Mitch walked through the airport, his hands intertwined with mine. We visited his family in Pennyslvania and stopped by to see Jerome also, so it was a fun trip. We went to my parents during my birthday, so that was that.

We made it to our gate, and it was already time to board. We got in the line and went into the plane. I smiled.

"Home..." I say and he nods.

"Yeah. And the gang...and our last year of school!" Mitch says as he nudges me and I giggle.

"Yeah that is true...but we will be together...so that doesnt matter." I say as he holds my hand. I look down at my hand and smile.

I was engaged to the BajanCanadian.

**(Avalon's POV)**

"Sierra and Mitch are coming! Yas!" I say with a laugh. They were still not here, and they needed to finish as the last people to be here of the gang. Everyone else was already here.

"Food?" Vanessa asks as we nod and get up. There plane was landing in 3 hours, so we had time. We made our way to the campus cafe where we always go, and sit down by the window, after getting food, of course.

I sit next to Jordan and we talk to the group about random things. We were all excited to see the new couple again, especially since they are now engaged.

Once we finished eating, we all went back to the dorms and went our own ways. Class startes tomorrow, so we just wanted to relax and record. I recorded a lot of Minecraft and League before I was sleepy.

I trudged to my bed and groaned as I flopped on the bed. I closed my eyes as my head hit the pillow, and I was fast asleep.

**(Mitch's POV)**

We finally landed, and Sierra was asleep. I couldnt blame her. She has been flying a lot. More than me, and I have conventions to get to and a bacca to see.

"Hey..." I say as I shake her a bit. She groans as she wakes up and smiles.

"Are we in LA?" She asks and I nod my head as the plane starts to clear of the people. I let her get up as I grab our bags from overhead. We didnt pack much, so we only had small bags.

I held her hand as we walked through the airport. She started to become more awake as we got to the entrance. She smiled as we walked outside into the LA air.

"Smells like pollution!" She says and I laugh as we walk hand in hand to the airport garage. She smiles as she takes out her keys and unlocks the car. She gets in and grips the wheel as I put the bags in the back. I buckle up and laugh.

"Lets get home!" She says as she starts the car.

**(Jordan's POV)**

"They should be here soon." I say to Avalon as I start to edit a Build It with Avalon. She already edited and uploaded yesterday, so I was late on it.

"Im gonna go back to my room." She says and I nod as she walks off. She waves goodbye as she leaves and shuts the door. I continue to edit and sigh every now and then because I was tired.

I lay my head on my desk, and closed my eyes. I hear the door open and a sigh.

"Want me to help?" I hear Mitch say and I look up to a smiling Mitch. He drags his bag in as I get up and hug him.

"Good to see you !" I say and he smiles as he looks at me.

"Rocking those green shorts and grey shirt!" He says and I sarcastically laugh as he starts to unpack his bags.

**(Evelyn's POV)**

I ran down the hallway as Mark laughed behind me. He was just laughing at me as I ran to Sierra's room. I knocked on the door, then remembered about the code. I put it in and I ran into Avalon on the desk sitting down, and Sierra unpacking.

"Sierra!" I scream as I run to her. She drops a shirt as she hugs me back.

"Im sorry. Im so so sorry!" I say and she laughs.

"Its okay. I can see why you would be mad..." Sierra says as she picks up the shirt again and puts it in the closet.

"Hey Sierra." Mark says as he waves to her. She nods and smiles.

"Mark..." She says as she continues to unpack.

"Need help?" Mark asks as she shakes her head.

"I got this..." She says, reassuringly.

"I asked and she said no..." Avalon says with a laugh. She turns around and shakes the mouse, and the screen turns on.

"You need to edit and record...I've recorded enough to last me for weeks when I was on vacation. There is nothing to do in Philadelphia..." Sierra says.

"How? There are tons of stuff!" I say and she shakes her head.

"Being there for a week? I finished everything in the first two days and the day after that was shopping. The rest of the days, we just went to parks and cafes and all that jazz..." Sierra says.

I nod my head and fix my hair. Mark puts his arm around me and I smile.

"Well I'll leave you to it! See you at the cafe later..." I say and Sierra nods her head with a smile. I walk out, hand in hand, with Mark.

**Yay! New chapter! Long and nice, just like the way you guys like it...I hope :)**

**For all you dirty minds out there, I just processed that -_-**

**Sushi out!**


	2. Chapter 2

***IMPORTANT PLEASE READ***

**I just found out that on December 19, I am going on a vacation where their will be no computers so I will publish every single chapter before the 19. I will cram it all in xD**

**So their will be not just 1 more, but TWO WHOLE EXTRA CHAPTERS! :D**

**(Avalon's POV)**

I get up and groan. My schedule was better this year, I just wasnt used to it just yet. I had Psychology, Computer Science, Programming III, and Modern Tech.

My first class today was at 10, and it was 8. I dont know why I got up early. Maybe to not rush, and maybe get a few recordings in.

I get up and change into normal clothes. I got on my computer and sighed. Sierra was still asleep, and I didnt know what her schedule was. I guess I cant record.

I walk over to her bed and see a paper. Her schedule. I unfolded it and looked. Her class was at 10, like me, and it was Interior Design. She had some fun classes.

Interior Design, Programming III, Architecture, Music, and Culinary Arts.

I looked at the time 8:35. Might as well wake her up. I sat on her bed and started jumping up and down, and she groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Could you not mate?" She says in and Australian accent as I continue to bounce.

"Get out me mums car!" She says as she kicks me off and I laugh.

She gets up as I get off the ground and I go to the computer. She goes to the bathroom and starts to get dressed. She comes out 20 minutes later, ready.

"Mommy! Mommy! First day of school!" Sierra says in a kids voice as she does a KSI rape face. I laugh as I slap her face and she slaps me back.

"Lezzz goooo!" I say as we walk out and slam the door.

**(Sierra's POV)**

I get to my first class, which was Interior Designing. Nobody I knew had it, so I guess I had to make some friends.

I sat down in the middle, looking right at the board, like the nerd I am. A guy comes up to me and sits down. He smiles as he fixes his glasses.

"Im Sam." He says as I shake his hand. He smiles. He looked familiar...

"Do I know you?" I ask him and he looks confused.

"I dont know...do you?" He asks and I just shake my head and look back at the teacher.

**(Mitch's POV)**

Sierra walks into my room and sigh as she sits on the ground by me.

"Im tired." She says as she lays on the ground.

"You should like get up and like walk a few feet to the bed right next to you?" I say. She looks at my bed, then back at me.

"Its so far." She says and I laugh as I get up and lift her up.

"Mitch no you dont have to!" She says as I laugh and put her on the bed.

"Yes. You dont have class until 2, and thats hours away. Sleep!" I say as I put a blanket over her and she nods as she slowly closes her eyes.

**(Jordan's POV)**

I walk into my room as Mitch shushes me. I see Sierra sleeping on Mitch's bed.

"She was tired, and I put her on my bed and she has been asleep for 3 hours now..." Mitch says with a quiet laugh. I nod my head as he gets off the computer, and I sit down.

"I finished editing. You can go..." He says as he walks over and sits on my bed and takes out his laptop and starts typing and clicking away.

**Short chapter and I forgot to mention that song in it so yeah... .-.**

**Im trying to get the POVs of all the characters in most of the chapters, but it will mainly focus around Mitch, Sierra, Jordan, Avalon, and Evelyn/Mark.**

**Sorry for all the OCs...but I mostly need this book to revolve around Sierra...and you will see why at the very end of this book...**

**Sushi out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Less ANs, more story!**

**Unless that AN is ApproachingNirvana :)**

**Ba dum tss!**

**(Sierra's POV)**

I was in Interior Designing, and it was actually my favorite class. The assignments were fun, and we got to play Sims, and design houses for grades. Honestly, a Power Move.

I finished with the living room for the day, and the teacher liked my white, black, and blue themed room. That was my credit for the day.

I had no more classes for that day, so of course, today was my favorite day of the week. I got to record more, and spend more time with Avalon and Evelyn, and of course, my lovely fiance.

"Sierra!" Mitch says into the mic.

"Mitch!" I say back.

"Jerome!" Mitch says.

"Mitch..." Jerome says as Ryan laughs in the background. Jerome stalls before screaming even louder into the mic.

"Ryan!" Jerome screams into the mic. Ryan was dying by now.

"Hey guys its Mitch or BenjaCanada with a hunger games with the Power Moves squad..." Mitch says.

"And Sierra!" Jerome interrupts as Ryan just sighs.

"My god...lets get started!" He says as the countdown begins. I was next to Jerome, and Ryan was next to Jerome. Mitch was 3 away from Ryan.

"Look at that loser all alone over there..." Ryan says.

"Yeah that BajanCanadian guy sucks..." Jerome says and Mitch types in chat.

_BajanCanadian: :(_

The chat errupted with fangirls asking whats wrong, and finally, the game started, and he started talking.

"I hurt." He says before I reach a chest and start killing people.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I finished recording a Parkour map, and Sierra walks into my room with her laptop. I smile at her as she flops on my bed, and I get up and walk over to her.

"You know what we need?" I ask her and she looks up at me. I kiss her and smile.

"A vlog..." I say and she nods as she gets out her phone. She clicks the record button and we start.

"Hey whats going on doods! Its Mitch or BajanCanadian here with Sierra, or SushiSierra!" I say as Sierra waves.

"So we have some news! Actually lets just put a lot of things into this..." I say as I turn to Sierra and she nods.

"First! We're engaged!" I say as I hold up my hand, and so does Sierra. I laugh as I kiss her forehead. She smiles as we sigh.

"So...what else do we have on the list...we will post this to both our channels...so yeah..." I say as Sierra nods.

"They wanted to see how I do my hair? Should I do that?" Sierra asks and I nod as she starts to do her bangs and curls. It was pretty fast.

We continued to talk about upcoming videos and the conventions we would be going to. In the end, it was almost 11 minutes long.

"Anyway guys hope you all enjoyed! I'll see all you guys later! Bai!" Sierra signs off as she ends the video. She goes on her YouTube app and uploads it.

"Not even going to edit?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"It doesnt need editing..." She says as she closes her phone.

"I love you, you know that?" I ask her and she looks suprised.

"Whats wrong?" I ask her as I sit on the bed next to her.

"Its nothing with you. Well, partly. Just how you chose me over like Avalon or something. Or Ashley?" She asks me and I sigh as I grab her knee.

"I chose you...Pikachu..." I say and she laughs.

"Thats what amazes me. I was just a fangirl..." She says with a chuckle.

"Well out of all the fangirls. You are pretty and funny, and pretty damn smart..." I say and she blushes. "Was that a blush?"

She laughs as she pushes me away and I laugh as I get up and go to my computer.

"Well I have class soon...so have fun!" I say as I grab my bag.

"Im gonna sleep." Sierra says as she tucks herself into the covers and closes her eyes.

"Bai!" I say and she smiles as I close the door.

**Short chapter...and ApproachingNirvana is love...**

**AN is life... 3**

**Sushi out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont have any drama planned for this book, except for the end. So I will just do minor little stories, if thats good?**

**Okay? Okay.**

**(Sierra's POV)**

I woke up feeling like shit. I had a runny nose. My nose started to itch as I sneezed. Well shit.

"Sick?" Jordan asks as he opens the door. I nod.

"I could hear you from outside the door." He says as I laugh. I started coughing as he cringed.

"Bad cold...and in September!" He says as he puts down his bag and comes up to me. He feels my forehead and sighs.

"Ooh. You have the case of the cold, Mrs. Hughes..." He says with a laugh as he walks to the door. He opens it and waves to me.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"To get some medicine...what else?" He says as he closes the door, and leaves me alone.

**(Avalon's POV)**

I finished class and walked back to my dorm. Sierra wasnt there. Most likely in Mitch's dorm. Jordan was there, so I should go.

I walked to Jordan and Mitch's room and put in the code. It opened to reveal Sierra sleeping on Mitch's bed.

"Hey..." She says, with a bit of a weird voice.

"Im sick." She says, defining what I already knew. I shrugged and laughed.

"Jordan went to get medicine..." She says as she sneezes.

"Damn you're sick! And Mitch?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"Class and I already know that...now do you wanna get it?" She asks me with a weird laugh. I get up and run to the door.

"Im fine thanks!" I say as I open the door, walk out, and close it.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I recorded some Hunger Games with Preston, in his room, since Sierra was asleep. She was getting better, but I didnt want to wake her.

In the end, of course Preston lost. He was a bad cactus.

"No! Bad Benja!" Preston says as I laugh. He laughs too as we end the video.

"Hows Sierra?" Preston asks me.

"How do you know?" I ask him. Its only been a couple hours.

"The whole group knows. We pray for her..." Preston says and I shrug.

"Its just a cold..." I say.

"Next thing you know...she has cancer!" Preston says and I facepalm as he starts laughing.

What kind of people do I hang out with?

**Short chapter because I can. Its short to me, okay? It may be enough for you...**

**Sushi out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is an important chapter and expect 2 more chapters today :)**

**(Kayla's POV)**

"You're gonna be late!" My brother screamed. I sighed as I got up and went to the bathroom. I spotted George making bacon. I smile as I wash up and go to the kitchen.

"Hello little sister!" He says and I push him as he laughs.

"Is Marianne awake?" I ask and he nods his head as I hear talking coming from his room. He was staying with us for a bit, and his fiance, Marianne. They were getting married next week, and I was the bridesmaid.

Marianne came out as I started to finish my breakfast. She smiled and hugged me. Most people would expect the girl and the sister in law to hate each other, like the books and other movies. That was complete bullshit.

Marianne and George hugged then kissed and I smiled as them as I went to my room. They were adorable.

I changed into a simple blue dress and put on some flats. I straightened my blonde hair and walked out of my room and grabbed the car keys.

"Hey I gotta go honey. I'll be back in 10 minutes!" George says as he kisses her. She blushes as George follows me to the car. I was only 16, so I couldnt drive without an adult, until June, in two months, and George was 22, so he could be that adult.

My parents were at work, and today was a long day. They dont usually have long days, but today is one, so George and Marianne are taking care of me, even though I dont need to be kept eye on.

We arrived at my high school. I was a Junior. I met up with my friends, Lizzie and Reina. I've known them since 7th grade.

I spotted Sierra and Evelyn walking around. Evelyn with her boyfriend, Sam. Me and Sam used to be best friends in elementary school, but we started to drift apart. I didnt like him, he was just a good friend.

I spotted James come up to Sierra and they kissed. They were a cute couple.

I turned back to Reina and Lizzie as the bell rung. I have to get to class.

"Bye!" I say to the girls as I walked off, with James and Evelyn behind me. I had a class with them, and I sat right next to them.

"Hey Kayla!" I hear Evelyn say as James and Evelyn catch up to me. I smile as we walk to class.

I met my brother outside the gate and I got in the driver seat. I started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"I have to say...you've become an amazing driver!" George says and I smile as I turn right.

"Thanks..." I say and he nods as we drive into our neighborhood.

**(Sierra's POV)**

I spot a car coming around the corner, from a mile away. I wave to Jane and smile as she walks into her house. I was giving her a ride, because why not?

I try and look but bushes cover my view. Stupid bushes.

I needed to get home. Plus it was hot in this car, because I had the smart idea of driving our black car. Smart me.

**(Kayla's POV)**

"And Marianne wants to take you dress shopping tomorrow." George says and I smile as I look at him. I nod.

"Are you happy with her?" I ask him and he nods with a smile.

"I love her." He says as I turn back to the road. I spot a black car, just inches in front of me. Before I could scream or do anything, I collided with the car and the glass shattered as my world turned black.

**(George's POV)**

I stumble out of the car as a girl emerges from the door of a house. She ran up to the black car and screamed.

"SIERRA!" She screamed as I looked at the girl that just collapsed out of her car. She looked around 17, and too young to die.

I ran over to the driver's side of my car and pulled Kayla out. She was bruised everywhere. I noticed I had blood on my forehead from the collision. Kayla had blood evrywhere as I called 911. I ran over to the other girl, by the name of Sierra, and see that she was not as bad as Kayla. I started crying as I told them about our situation. The girl from the house started crying over Sierra's body as she held her tight.

This cant happen. Not here.

Not now.

**I bet you guys thought I was publishing the wrong story at first with (Kayla's POV) but I wasnt.**

**Sushi out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**How are you guys liking this last book so far? Yes! It is the last book!**

**Enjoy it!**

**(Sierra's POV)**

Halloween was approaching, and PAX came after that. **(I forgot what I put for when all the conventions are so bear with me :P ) **I was really excited for PAX. Mitch said its all conventions this year, and of course, wedding plans.

My class was just about to end, and me and Avalon planned to go shopping for Halloween costumes. Me and Mitch were going to be dead groom and dead bride. I know, so original.

Avalon and Jordan were going to be a Pokemon trainer and Pikachu. Avalon was the trainer, and Jordan wanted to be Pikachu.

We found a store just a few weeks back, with tons of nerdy costumes, and it wasnt Hot Topic. Avalon was going to get her costume there, and I was going to get mine at a normal Halloween store. We also needed makeup, so we were going to the mall later.

We were just going shopping today.

**(Mitch's POV)**

Avalon and Sierra were going shopping, and I had class today, so I couldnt. Me, Jordan, Mat, Radha, Jason, Clara and Preston planned to go over the weekend for costumes.

But for now, I was recording a Lucky Block walls with Martin, Mat, and Rob. I was getting horrible stuff.

"Ah come on!" Mat says as he explodes. I laugh as I get a bunch of spiders and blindness.

"What is this uh ahhhh!" I say as I hit the table and they laugh. This was not going well.

"Battle in 3 minutes!" Martin says as he screams.

"Ooh! Uh! Ah! Aaaaah!" He screams and starts laughing and I got scared.

"What happened Bodi?" Rob asks as Bodil laughs and sighs.

"Uhh...nutin..." He says and I sigh as I continue to break blocks. Soon enough, battle phase started. I ran over to Mat's side and tried to find him. He jumped down from a tree and lost a lot of health, and I easily killed him.

"Bull crap! Im done..." He says as I hear him throw down his headphones and get up. I laugh as I run after Rob, who was chasing Martin.

"Come here you Bulgarian!" Rob says as Martin turns around and kills him.

"He has Lucky Sword!" Rob says and I run the other way as Martin chases me.

"Ahh!" I scream as I start burning from the sword. He hits me a few times and I explode.

"Im the winner! Yes!" He says as our remains remain untouched. We end the recording and I leave the call. That was a long game, and I had class soon.

I quickly uploaded a Hunger Games, and rushed out the door to my next class.

**(Avalon's POV)**

I had my costume. It was amazing. Me and Sierra were buying her costume right now, along with some makeup and face paint.

We walked out of the store and into the mall. We walked to a pretzel stand and bought some pretzels.

"Yum pretzels..." Sierra says with pretzels in her mouth. I mentally facepalm as we walk to the Converse store. Sierra walks in and looks at the shoes.

"You already have a red, black, turqoise, and neon orange one. What other do you want?" I ask her as she picks up two boxes.

"White and blue!" She says as she sits down and start putting on the shoes.

**(Jordan's POV)**

I sit down in my seat and wait for Avalon. Class was starting soon, and she was gonna be late. The professor started speaking as Avalon came in and rushed to me. She sat down and sighed.

"Sierra wanted to buy new Converse..." She says as she opens her laptop.

"She already has tons..." I say as I start up my programming. We start to whisper as the professor continues to talk.

"She wanted more. All she ever wears is Converse, and she wants 'variety'of colors." She says and I sigh and stretch as the professor starts to teach.

**Long/short chapter for you guys! I dont know...**

**Medium maybe?**

**Sushi out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And you think Im crazy...yeah you think Im crazy...**

**WELL THATS NOT FAIR!**

**ASDKJCBKSEUHFDGBEJDHFEKJS ESJIFBEHJFD ALSKJHFVBJEHKSF ZSJKFCBASKDRJFBJBAS**

**WELL THATS NOT FAIIIIIIR!**

**Im crazy... .-.**

**(Sierra's POV)**

I sit on my bed and continue to watch as Avalon comes in. She walks to the desk and sits down and does her homework.

"You must type in exactly this...4...8...15...16...23...42...nothing else and no number off."

**(Do you know what that was? :D the best show ever, thats what!)**

I was watching Lost. Well rewatching. I watched it two times before, but I just love it so much. Im the only one in our group who has watched it, other than Mat. Me and Mat talk about Lost a lot. Maybe too much.

"Oh hey Tyler is free right now and he is going to eat. He asked me and you to join, but I have work and videos to do..." She says and I nod. I guess I had to finish for now.

I finished my episode and got up. I was already dressed, so I just put on my new white Converse and grabbed my phone. I walked out the door and down the hallway.

"Oh god..." Tyler says as he finishes laughing. We just had a laughing fit, and we were dying. People looked at us like we were crazy.

I looked at Tyler, and saw he went back to being depressed and stuff. He was like this when I first sat down, and even after I made him laugh, he still wasnt smiling.

"Everything okay?" I ask him and he looks at me, then down at his plate.

"Me and Shelby broke up..." He says and I drop my fork. I instantly felt sorry for him.

"Why and when?" I ask him as he continues to eat.

"Yesterday and we had so many fights while we were together. She left and I broke up with her because I didnt feel the same..." He says as I continue to eat.

"Im sorry..." I say. He shrugs.

"Its okay. I broke up anyway...because I have feelings for somebody else..." He says and I look at him and show him the you-should-tell-me-so-i-could-make-fun-of-you-face.

"Who is it?" I ask him as he looks at me and stares at me, then down at the plate.

"Its nobody...none of your business..." He says and I shrug as we continue to eat.

**Short chapter, sorry :(**

**Sushi out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I decided to add some new stuff into the book...such as changes and drama!**

**Also, shoutout to Wulfric for taking my advice and watching **_**Lost. **_**Prepare for season 4 feels ;-;**

**#NotPennysBoat #WeHaveToGoBack #OceanicSix**

**(Sierra's POV)**

"Yes or no?" I ask Avalon and she nods as I click and we continue to scroll. I found the perfect couch and I clicked on order now.

"I'll buy it..." I say as I take out my card. Avalon objects at first, but gives in as I put in my information. I smile as she sighs.

"We can pick it up anytime!" I say and she smiles as I get up and walk to my bed.

"Now we need to clear our stuff..." Avalon says as we start to clear our room.

"Thats it!" I say as they wheel out the last of our room. We completely changed our room.

We had bunk beds. Between the doorway of the bathroom and outside, we had the keyboard, with our TV above it. We had other posters scattered across the walls, and I had my favorite things by my desk. I had VGHS and Lost posters, while Angelica had League posters.

Overall, it was awesome.

**(Avalon's POV)**

We had finished with our dorm. And it looked awesome.

**(For you guys so you would know how the dorm looks...here is a link...**

** . **

**Except the keyboard and desk in the very right corner are switched and the top bed is red and bottom is blue. And its more...nicer?)**

We had posters everywhere and the diamond sword was by my bed, because my bed was blue. Sierra's was red, since we had different colors that we loved.

"Welp! Im bored now!" Sierra says as she gets on the keyboard. She starts playing different songs that I recognized. Say Something. Let Her Go. Ultimate Assasin's Creed Song by Smosh.

She knew how to play.

**(Jordan's POV)**

After I checked out the girl's new dorm, it was time for class with Avalon. We walked together to our next class and sat down and opened our laptops.

"Your dorm is nicer. Me and Mitch's dorm is plain. You guys have a lot in yours to do..." I say and she shrugs.

"How so?" She asks. Seriously?

"You guys have a computer, mini fridge, TV, bunk beds, and a keyboard..." I say and she nods as class starts.

**(Mitch's POV)**

"Hey whats up guys! Its Mat here with Mitch, Radha, and Sierra for a double date!" Mat says as we start. We were playing Run From The Beast, and Radha was the beast.

"I gon get you!" Radha says as I spot her behind me.

"Nununununununu!" I scream as I run faster and she laughs as she catches up to me and Mat. Sierra was nowhere to be seen.

"Sierra where did you go?" Mat asks confused.

"Up your butthole!" Sierra says as Radha laughs and continues to chase us.

"My butthole!" She says as she hits Mat and he goes flying forward.

"Woooh! See you Mitch!" Mat says with a laugh as Radha hits me. I die as Mat gets the OP gear. I click on the compass and spectate Sierra.

I start laughing as I spot her crouching in a tree.

"Sierra you noob!" I say with a laugh as she shushes me. Mat starts coming from where we spawned, and I laugh.

"Mat...Mat...look up! Shh!" I say as Mat starts laughing. Another random player and Radha appear from the horizon, as the player starts killing Radha. Mat runs in and joins in, and the other player kills Radha.

**(Sierra's POV)**

"Welp that was a good game! Hope you all enjoyed...and I'll see you all later!" Radha says as we end the recording. I get an incoming call from Adam, and I end my current call and accept.

"Hey Sierra!" I hear Okward say. I look at the call. Me, Adam, Okward, Sub, Bashur, and Palmer.

I quickly go to Mitch's message chat and type in.

_In a game with Adam. Do not laugh. I ttyl and we can play hg. Sound good?_

He responds as I get on the server.

_Yeah okay luv you :*_

I get on the colorful platform, as Adam starts the recording.

**Im not gonna write about the Do Not Laugh because I dont have any jokes. Maybe sometime later in the story? :P**

**Sushi out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Early chapter for you guys because I woke up early for school and yeah :P enjoy!**

**(Avalon's POV)**

"Good design Avalon! I love it!" The professor says and I smile as he walks down the rows. Class was almost over. Thank god.

Its not that I didnt like the class. Me, Ashley, and Tiffany were going to get our hair done. I was going to make my black hair have dark blue ends. Tiffany was gonna add some blue into her purple hair. Ashley, with her dark brown hair, was gonna add in some black and blonde, and not make it colorful for now.

We arrived at the salon, which Tiffany always went to, and went inside. It smelled like shampoo and nail polish. A woman with black hair and green ends smiled at me and waved for me to sit down. I went over and sat down.

"I want kinda your hair...just instead of green, I want it dark blue..." I say and she nods. She starts to wash my hair and get to work on my ends. She shows me a dark blue, and I nod and she smiles as I feel the liquid on my hair. Ashley walks by me and sticks her tongue out in a kawaii pose as she sits down.

After about 20 minutes, the lady smiles and nods. She puts some gel or something in my hair and walks over to help Tiffany. I have dyed my hair before, many times. I just never did it at a salon. I hope Tiffany was right about these being the best.

"Are you ready?" The lady asks me as she walks over to me. I shrug as she turns me around to face the mirror.

**(Jordan's POV)**

I smiled at myself as I grabbed my phone and walked to my car. Me and Avalon were going on a date, and I was driving there alone. Tiffany would drop Avalon off later, since she was getting her hair done.

I arrived at the restaurant. It was Mexican restaurant, the type Avalon loved.I wasnt wearing anything fancy. Just jeans and a nice shirt. I looked at the buffet around me. Boy, I was gonna get fat tonight.

I get up as I see Avalon walk through the door. She had just jeans and a shirt on, and also wasnt too fancy. I looked at her hair and smiled.

"Digging the blue..." I say and she smiled as she twirled. I grabbed her waist and she giggled as we went over and grabbed the plates.

**(Sierra's POV)**

I ended the recording and relaxed in my chair. Bodil and Vikk continued to talk as I just closed my eyes. I was super sleepy, especially since I woke up early today.

I look at the time. 5. I had one more class to go, and volleyball practice. Perfect.

I still had 30 minutes until my next class, so I focused back onto Skype.

"Do you guys wanna record a Guess Who?" I ask them and Vikk shrugs.

"There are 3 of us...I dont know how..." He says and I smile as I add Rob to the call.

"Weh wuh?" He asks with a confused face.

"Now we can do 2 v 2!" I say as Vikk smiles and opens up the server.

"I call the Sierra Mist!" Bodil says with a shriek as I go to the red side.

"We are team Yass!" Rob says as he puts a sign down. Okay then. Bodil laughs as type to him in chat. He nods as I put the sign down. This was the best team name ever:

_Team Yass is a cyka_

Me and Bodil start dying as Rob and Vikk try and translate what cyka meant.

"#JustRussianThings!" Bodil says as I start the video. Perfect.

**That was just a small funny chapter. cyka is Russian for b***h...so yeah XD**

**Plus Bodil speaks Bulgarian, which is similar to Russian so why nah?**

**Sushi out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I decided to add some drama! It will be in this chapter...so prepare... :D**

**I also had a hilarious day. Oh god xD**

**I also am texting this guy that is depressed and that I like but he doesnt think he is all that so yeah...**

**(Avalon's POV)**

I walk out into the hallway right as Sierra walks past me. She groans as she opens the door.

"Im gonna be bored!" She says as she takes out the key.

"Just record...or invite Tyler over! He is free right now!" I say as I take out my phone. Class was starting soon, so I had to hurry.

I jogged to class and sat down next to Radha. She raised her eyebrows as the professor cleared his throat.

He started talking about random things and all I could think of was blah blah blah. I looked over to my side to see a focused Radha. I'll just ask her for what he said.

All I could focus on was last night, on the date with Jordan.

_I laughed as he laughed along. He stuffed his mouth with jello and smiled, showing the red substance. I continued to laugh as he finally swallowed it._

_"So Avalon..." He says as I eat my beans._

_"Yuz?" I ask him as he gets all serious. Weird._

_"What would you do...if I asked to marry you?" He asks me. I almost drop my fork. Calm down Avalon. Stay cool._

_"I dont know..." I say and he nods as he continues to eat._

_"Why?" I ask him and he shakes his head._

_"No reason. I just wanted to find out..." He says with a smile as he chews on more jello._

It has been killing me yesterday to find out if he really wants to propose to me. I think about it more and more, and I want to say yes. But I dont know if I would be the perfect wife or not for him. He is Jordan Maron. Im just a random fan he found and fell in love with.

Im just Avalon Miller.

And he is Jordan Maron.

How could he like me?

**(Sierra's POV)**

I lay in bed. I was bored. No classes for the day, and I already recorded tons. Boredom was overtaking me.

I took out my phone. Maybe I should invite Tyler.

_Sierra: Im bored. Can you come over? :P_

_Tyler: Yeah sure. I wanna bring my guitar though. Im working on a new song :)_

I have never heard him play the guitar for real. Always just fake play, but not for real. I guess there is a first for everything.

He came over 5 minutes later and I opened the door. He wore jeans and a button up shirt with a black beanie, as always. He smiled as he started to play the guitar and I laughed as I closed the door behind him. He went over and sat on my desk, and I went over and lay on my bed.

"Its called...banana..." He says as he starts playing a really nice tune.

"Love the name..." I say and he chuckles as he looks down at his guitar and continues to play. I lay on my pillow and close my eyes. He stops playing.

I open my eyes to see him sitting by my feet, on my bed with a worried look on his face. I jolted up and looked at him.

"Tyler whats wrong?" I ask him and he stays silent. I get closer to him and look into his eyes.

"What happened? Is it Shelby?" I ask as he stares into my eyes, still silent.

"No..." He says silently as I stare at him.

"Its you..." He says as he looks at my eyes. His hand reaches up as he touches my cheek. He leans in and kiss lips touch mine as he pushes me onto the bed. I dont know why, but I liked it. I didnt resist, and I didnt know why.

Was there a side of me that liked Tyler?

**(Tyler's POV)**

I continued to kiss her. This wasnt what I expected. She finally pulled away and looked into my eyes. I was on top of her, and she just gulped.

"Tyler may you please get off of me?" She asks politely as I get off of her. She sits on her bed, then stands up and goes to the bathroom. I follow behind her as the sink starts.

"Im sorry. I dont know what came over me..." She says as I smile.

"Why are you sorry?" I ask her as she turns off the faucet and looks at me.

"Look Tyler. I am engaged to Mitch. You just kissed me, and I liked it. However, not as much as I like it when me and Mitch kiss..." She says and sighed. "I sound like such a whore right now."

"And your point is?" I ask her as she sighs and looks down.

"Even if you like me...and I like you...you cant. I love Mitch. With you...its just a like...with Mitch...its a love...Im sorry. We cant kiss anymore, because I dont want to betray Mitch. Things with you and Shelby may be over, but I dont want to ruin things with me and Mitch. Understand?" She asks me and I nod.

"Just one more kiss? And Im done..." I say and she sighs. She starts to walk away but I grab her hand. "Please."

She sighs as she leans in and gives me a quick kiss, but I hold on longer. She pulls away and looks at me.

"Now you are never to kiss me or anything like that again. I will tell Mitch about this, because this is what trust is about, and honesty. If he ends up hating you, Im sorry. I'll try not to let that happen..." She says and I look at her confused.

"Why would you do that for me?" I ask her and she sighs as she opens the door.

"Because love is a powerful thing. You cant control yourself. Now please go Tyler...Im sorry. We can still be friends, just none of this..." She says as she waves to the bed. I grab my guitar and hug her on the way out.

"Im sorry..." I say as I walk out into the hallway, and she closes the door behind me.

**Drama! :O **

**Omgeezles!**

**Sushi out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I was supposed to post this yesterday but I was at a school play so yeah...**

**(Sierra's POV)**

I explained to Mitch, and he doent hate me. He says it happens. He hugged me after, and he forgave Tyler. Me and Tyler are still friends, and we laugh like before, but I just feel a bit different, in a weird way, inside.

It was Halloween already. I was getting ready with Mitch as Ashley helped me with my makeup. I had to give that dead effect to my costume. Mitch had a ripped suit and tie on, and his hair was messy. He had his all famous black Converse on, and I had my white Converse on.

Ashley smiled as she put her shoes on and put her makeup away. I looked in the mirror. Pretty good. We walked outside and met up with the others.

This girl in my Design class, Belle, who had volleyball with me, had a party, and we were all invited. How fun it is to party with random drunk strangers.

It was not fun when we got to the mansion. Yup! Mansion. As in 3 story, with basement and big pool kind of mansion. And it had beer.

I held Mitch's hand, and so did the other couples. Tyler just walked off with Preston into the direction of the music and cheering. Me and Mitch walked in the direction of the cheering and whooping. Mitch lifted me up, to see what was going on. I sighed as he lowered me down.

"People are chugging beer down..." I say and he laughs as we walk to the music. Apparently, there was a dance off, and Preston was in it against some other guy. The guy was beating Preston, by a ton. Tyler just stood in the corner and laughed.

"Umm why is he dancing?" Mitch asks Tyler as we see Preston breakdancing. Damn he could dance. Mitch laughed as Preston stood up and walked to us.

"Good dancing..." Tyler says and I sigh. He laughs at me. I was a Grammar Nazi, and Tyler knew it. He made fun of me for it.

"I think Ashley and Khota are already having fun..." Preston says as we look to where he was looking, to see Ashley and Khota making out.

"Everyone get comfy!" Tyler says as he walks into the direction of the beer. Mitch looked at me and shook his head and I smiled. I knew he wasnt having beer tonight.

"Hey can we go upstairs. I think I have a headache..." Mitch says. We have only been here one hour, but I follow him upstairs and go into a bedroom. He sits down on the bed, and I force him to lie down. He laughs as I look at him.

"You dont have a headache do you?" I ask him and he nods with a laugh.

"I just wanted to be alone. With my beautiful fiance..." He says and I giggle as he pulls me onto the bed. He looks at me and smiles.

"You want to?" He asks me and I nod as I get up. He turns around as I hear screaming from downstairs. Drunk people.

**(Avalon's POV)**

Sierra and Mitch come down the stairs. That was everybody. I spot Sierra smiling, and her hair was a bit messy. Mitch grabs the keys from Preston and runs to the car to start it up. I walk over to Sierra and smile. She had her arms crossed, and looked pretty innocent.

"So...how was it?" I ask her with a smile. She shrugged.

"Loud party. Lots of people. Mitch had a headache..." She said and I mhm as I tuck my lips into my mouth and nod. She looks at me, then blushes.

"I know you did the do..." I say over the loud music. The party was still going, and we were leaving because most of us were tired.

"Shut it...dont talk about it..." She says with a blush and I smile and ooh.

"Bwush!" I say as Jordan takes my hand and I grab Sierra. She stops blushing as we get into the car and drive back to the dorms.

**Did the do...so yeah...if you know what I mean ;)**

**What?! They are married! Dont question me and my writing! :P**

**Sushi out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Im deciding to do really short POVs to describe the adventures to MineCon this chapter :P**

**(Avalon's POV)**

Time was going fast, and before we know it...

It was time for MineCon.

**(Sierra's POV)**

"Where is my laptop?!" I scream at Avalon as she hands me it and I sigh. She laugh as we walk out the door.

We get in the car, with Mitch as the driver, and start to drive.

**(Mitch's POV)**

We get out of the car. Already in the airport, at record time. I smile to myself as we walk through security and all that good stuff.

"Do you guys want food?" Radha asks and I shrug as she and Mat get up, probably going to get food for us.

**(Radha's POV)**

We spot a McDonalds and go to it. So healthy.

Mat orders a lot of burgers, and they stare at us like weirdos. Well, we are.

**(Mat's POV)**

We take the bag, and the woman looks at us like we were a bunch of fatasses. I grabbed Radha's hand as we walked back to the others.

I gave them all the food each asked for, with Mitch and Sierra having the most, of course.

**(Jordan's POV)**

We finished eating as they called our plane. I grabbed Avalon's hand as she threw away our trash. She grabbed our bags as we waited in line to go in.

Finally, we went through the cold tunnel and got stuck in the aisles to go to our seats. We were all scattered across the plane. Great.

**(Clara's POV)**

I found my seat and sat down, with Jason next to me. He took my hand and I smile as we both look out the window. I buckled my seatbelt, and his as the plane started to lift off.

**(Jason's POV)**

I have been on planes before, but I was always scared. I never knew why.

I held Clara's hand the whole way up, until we got a normal altitude, and I unbuckeled our seatbelts. I leaned in and kissed her and she blushed as I get up.

**(Tiffany's POV)**

I sat with Preston, Khota, and Ashley, and boy were they talkative. I wasnt in the talking mood, and all I did before I fell asleep was smile at Jason, who was heading to the bathroom.

I slowly start to close my eyes as Preston's voice drains.

**(Khota's POV)**

Tiffany fell asleep as Preston, me, and Ashley continued to tell stories. The girl with the cart came around and we got drinks. I smiled as Ashley ordered my drink for me.

We opened our drinks and continued to talk and eat the whole ride.

**(Tyler's POV)**

I had nothing to do, so I just sat and edited on my computer. I was beside Lachlan and Vanessa, and they were constantly just watching movies and hugging. I missed Shelby, but I had to get over her, just like Sierra said.

"We will be landing soon. Please buckle your seatbelts!" The captain says as I buckle my seatbelt. Hello London!

**(Ashley's POV)**

We landed and I walked with Preston and Khota out the plane, and into the cold London air. Thankfully, I had a jacket on.

We waited for the others to come out, and soon enough they did. I grabbed my bag as we started to walk into the direction of the taxi.

**(Vanessa's POV)**

We made it to the hotel room, which me and Lachlan shared with Jason and Clara. Each of us shared, and only Tyler and Kyle had their own room. Ty met up with Jocelyn, and they shared a room with Preston, who met up with Sara.

**(Ty's POV)**

I heard Tyler and Kyle laughing next door. They were loud. I continued to unpack as Jocelyn finished unpacking. She flopped on our bed and giggled at me.

I finished unpacking, and flopped next to her. I leaned in and started kissing her.

**(Lachlan's POV)**

I sat with Vanessa as we watched a movie. Jason and Clara went out somewhere to do something, so me and Vanessa were alone.

I take out my phone and take a picture, and post it on Instagram. I tag Vanessa in it and she smiles as she kisses me. I had an amazing girlfriend.

**That was a lot of POV change. I promise the next chapter will be steady with the POVs. I just felt like this had to happen. Mistakes were made .-.**

**Sorry for your brains guys :l**

**Sushi out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Time for MineCon! Yeah! :D**

**Also, just saying that this book goes to 38 chapters instead of 50 :P**

**(Avalon's POV)**

I got up and changed. Sierra and Mitch were already changed, and going downstairs to get us some food. We were rushing, since MineCon was starting in 5 minutes.

"Lydia is gonna get pissed at me!" Jordan says as he puts on a purple hoodie and shoes. He grabs my hand as I take my phone, and we rush through the hallway.

Me and Sierra actually had a booth, with Alesa that is. We had to choose one more person for our booth, and Alesa needed two more people, so it was perfect.

This day is gonna be awesome.

**(Jordan's POV)**

We arrive at MineCon just in time for opening ceremony. I grab Avalon's hand as we walk through the aisles, and hearing a couple screams from our fans. We sat down in an empty seat, and I spotted Bashur, Palmer, Alesa, and Adam in front of me. Me and Avalon waved as the ceremony music started.

"Welcome to MineCon!" Lydia cheered and the crowd screamed as all the YouTubers got up. I rushed with the rest of the YouTubers out the door and into the lounge. They started asking for our channel names and our full names, and they gave us all a YouTuber ID. I put the red ID in my pocket, and Avalon put her ID in her pocket. I looked over at Sierra, who was wearing a dress.

"Ha! Sucks to suck!" I say as Sierra laughs and lifts up her dress to some green shorts, that matched with her creeper dress. Avalon laughed as she put her ID in, along with her phone. We were all handed schedules and I looked at mine.

I have a booth with Ant soon. Like 20 minutes soon.

"I have to get going to my booth so I'll see you later!" I say as I kiss Avalon on the forehead. She smiles as she continues to look at her schedule, and I walk past all the YouTubers, and catch up to Ant as we quickly walk to our booth.

**(Sierra's POV)**

"I have to play some games with my fans in like 5 minutes..." Khota says as she waves goodbye. Radha and Clara left, and Vanessa was still with us. Alesa decided to tag along, and we were perfectly cool with it. She was actually pretty awesome.

"Our booth is in 30 minutes, so we should start going..." Alesa says and I nod as we say goodbye to Vanessa, and walk to our booth, occasionally being stopped by fans.

We spotted our booth, with guards by it. We walked up to them and showed them our IDs, and they let us through. I sat down at the right, Avalon in the middle, and Alesa to her left. The fans started showing up and asking us to sign things.

"Can I take a picture with all of you?" A girl asks as I spot a guy close to the booth. He winked torwards us, and the girl made us turn around as we took a picture. I heard screaming and murmering as I spot the boy running off, with Alesa and Avalon's things.

"My purse!" Alesa screams as she jumps out of the booth and torwards the guy. Me and Avalon follow her, with the guards in tow.

Come on. I used to do track. I can do this.

"Run Sierra!" Avalon screams as I ran past her and Alesa and catch up to the boy. I jump onto him and tackle him to the ground and he screams as we fall.

I turn him around and look at him. He had dark brown hair and had tears in his eyes.

"You..." He says and I look at him confused.

"Yeah me. Now can I have my friend's purse back?" I ask him as his eyes weld up with tears.

"You don't remember me?" He asks me and I look at him confused.

"Im George..." He says as his face turned pale.

"My sister hit you with a car, and she died..." George says as I get off of him. I stay on the ground as it all comes to me.

_"Sierra!" I hear screaming. _

_"Kayla!" I hear George say. I felt liquid pouring down my head as I closed my eyes._

I felt tears in my eyes as I look at him. I feel myself shaking. "Sierra?"

I blink and open my eyes. I was on the ground, next to Alesa and Avalon, and the girl who wanted to take a picture with us, standing and waiting to talk.

"You want to take a picture?" I ask her and she nods.

"How did you know?" She asks.

"You already asked us and I said yeah..." I say and she looks confused, and so do Alesa and Avalon. "She just came here and hasnt asked yet..."

I look at Alesa, confused. I get up and get ready for the picture.

Wait...the purses...

I turn around and jump over the booth and spot the guy by our booth. I grab him and push him on the wall. His hood comes off to reveal a blonde boy with green eyes.

"Dont even try to take our purses..." I say as the security guards come up behind me. I let go of him and he looks at me confused.

"How did you know I was gonna take the purses anyway?" He asks as he fixes his hair. Every fan was watching me.

"So you wanted to take the purses?" I ask him and he nods. The security guards grab him and take him out of the building as I go back and take a picture. We sit back down and Alesa and Avalon stare at me.

"What was that about? How did you know?" Alesa asks.

"I dont know. I had a dream, thats all. Please dont ask me when I dont even know myself..." I say and they nod as we continue to sign.

**One more chapter of MineCon and then...lets bring the Sidemen back...**

**Oh by the way...they are in London :P if you didnt know...**

**Sushi out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I decided not to do day 2 of MineCon, instead, be exploring! **

**Also, two more chapters will be up tonight and same thing tomorrow :)**

**For now, please leave some reviews! I love reading your reviews and it brightens my day -V-**

**(Sierra's POV)**

Day two was a bore. I hung out and had two booths and a gaming session. The rest were leaving except for me and Mitch, who decided to stay and hang out.

"I guess you could say its our honeymoon." Mitch says and I laugh.

"Im pretty sure thats after the wedding." I say and he just waves it away and I laugh as he grabs my hand. We were going to stay at the Sidemen house, because why not. They gave us the basement couch to sleep on, and it was perfectly fine with us.

"Stop eating my damn cereal!" Ethan screams.

"Then stop taking my fucking headphones!" JJ screams back and me and Mitch laugh at them. They were pretty entertaining to listen to.

"Stop laughing...JJ will get mad..." Josh says with a smile as he walks into the kitchen to calm down the fight.

"Is it like this everyday?" Mitch asks Vikk as he comes downstairs.

"Yeah pretty much. You two better go exploring!" Vikk says as he throws Mitch his car keys and clicks his tongue as he walks back upstairs.

**(Avalon's POV)**

Lucky Sierra and Mitch. I forgot about online classes, and I am now back in class. While they are in London taking online classes and having fun.

At least I have Jordan. Speaking of that, we were having a date today in his room. Clara and Vanessa thought wrong when I said that. Dirty minded freaks.

**(Im just joking. You guys arent dirty minded freaks :P you guys rock)**

We decided to just hang out and do nothing. Sounds good to me!

I arrive at his dorm, and he opens the door. It had moody lighting and I spotted a seductive Jordan on his bed. I close the door behind me and put down my bag.

"Whats this?" I ask him as he stands up.

"For you...because I can..." He says as he slowly kisses me. This was a side of Jordan I have never seen on video.

He kisses my neck and grabs my hand as we walk backwards to his bed. He lowers me down and starts kissing me.

Clara and Vanessa were right.

**(Mitch's POV)**

Big Ben was amazing. And so was the London Eye. I have been to London, but not in a long time. Sierra wanted to visit her grandparents, and pay respects, so I got her some red roses, just like she asked for, and gave them to her as she walked out.

I grabbed her hand as we approached the graves and she smiled as she held mine back. She put the flowers down on the grave and smiled.

"I told you I would come back..." She says as she gets down on her knees. I decided to give her some time. I let go of her hand and walked out of the graveyard, and into the street.

**(Jordan's POV)**

I get out of bed and look at the time. I had class in 40 minutes, and I needed to get ready. I got in the shower and took a quick shower and got ready. I put on my clothes and walked out to see Avalon. She smiled as I hugged her.

"I have class. But I'll see you later. Love ya!" I say as I kiss her and walk out.

**Yeah so kinda Smut. What would that be called?**

**Sushi out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**If you guys listened to the last chapter, then you would've known that I would be posting two more chapters today :)**

**(Sierra's POV)**

I continued to work until the professor dismissed us. Me and Mitch got here early this morning, and decided to still go to class. I was in Design, as always, and class was over. Now it was time for a little wedding planning with Evelyn.

"So when do you want it to be?" She asks me. I think about it.

"Not after graduation...so April!" I say and she nods as she writes that down. I dont know why she was writing it down. Maybe because she is an awesome friend like that.

"What date...any idea?" She asks me and I think about it.

"April 14..." I say. I dont know why, but I liked that date. It attracted me somehow.

"Bridesmaids?" She asks me and then facepalms as she writes down the names.

_Avalon_

_Evelyn_

_Angelina_

"Of course Im sorry. Im stupid!" She says and I laugh as she continues through the list.

"Who is Mitch's bridesmen?" Evelyn asks and I laugh.

"Bridesmen?" I ask and I laugh as she realizes her mistake.

"Its Jerome, Mat, and Jordan." I say and she nods as she writes down the name.

"Color theme? It goes with the bridesmaid dresses also..." She says and I think about it.

"Red and white." I say as Evelyn nods and smiles.

**(Avalon's POV)**

I finished with class and got back to the dorm. Evelyn's bag was here, but she was gone. Sierra was at volleyball practice, so she wasnt here either.

I flopped on my bed and sighed as I turned on the TV. No more class for the day. Thank god.

I watched TV for 10 minutes before Evelyn came in.

"Hey where were you?" I ask her as she flops on Sierra's bed.

"I was at Ashley's dorm. I was thinking. Maybe we should do a Q and A for your channel? I dont have one, but I can join if you guys want?" Evelyn asks and I nod as we both take out our phones. I go on Twitter and post:

_Going to do a Q&A w/ SushiSierra EvelynE so ask ask us at #AskSAE_

"Why sae?" Evelyn asks me. Her last name started with an e, thus her Twitter name.

"Sierra, Avalon, Evelyn...our initials...I dont know dont ask me!" I say as she tweets it and I laugh as we start to get replies.

"I'll guess we will just do the Q&A when Sierra gets back..." Evelyn says as I shrug and turn on my computer. I wasnt just gonna miss an opportunity to record.

**Q&A next chapter. I will answer as close to my life as I can. I will just write random questions.**

**Sushi out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Long chapter! Yeah!**

**(Sierra's POV)**

"How did you guys meet? Middle school." I answer as we continue on.

"How is it like to be dating YouTubers? Pretty awesome..." Evelyn says.

"I can smell Jordan every day..." Avalon says creepily and we burst out laughing.

We finish up the video and I edit it. Me and Avalon decided to post it tomorrow, since it was 8 right now, and late.

"Sleepover?" Evelyn asks and I shrug and Avalon nods as Evelyn smiles. We had no class tomorrow, except for 1 class I have in the afternoon. Evelyn and Avalon and me were the same size, so we could wear each other's clothes.

Sounds awkward but it isnt if you have known these noobs for 9 years. Ha. Noobs.

Evelyn got dressed in one of my pajamas and we sighed. We still weren't sleepy, so we just turned on the TV and watched.

"She is so stupid!" Evelyn says. We were watching reality TV, and I loved to laugh at all the stupid people.

"They need to make a TV show about Kanye called Just Kanye..." Avalon says and I laugh as I flop in bed. Evelyn and Avalon sit next to me. It was a big bed, so we weren't cramped. Evelyn could even sleep with me, and we would never touch.

"I like how most sleepovers are about talking about boys and painting nails and here we are laughing at reality TV shows and drinking soda..." I say and they nod as I sip on my Fanta. Yum.

"So let us talk about our boys and how we all got lucky..." Evelyn says as I turn off the TV.

"Wait! Its only 8 right now...and Angelina is still awake..." I say and they nod as Evelyn jumps out of bed and grabs my laptop. She opens Skype, to see that Angelina was on. We called her, and she answered.

"ANGELINA!" Evelyn screamed like a weirdo, and Angelina just facepalmed. She and Avalon were the sane ones...and me and Evelyn weren't.

**(BTW this is important so just type it in because you need to know how Evelyn looks like. Her name is: Juliet Lexing. The first picture with her drinking coffee is Evelyn, just with grey eyes instead of green)**

We talked for almost an hour until I hung up. We hung out for another hour and watched TV. Me, Avalon, and Evelyn recorded a challenge video of challenges we got from Twitter. It was really fun, and we were pooped by the time we were done.

"Sleep!" Evelyn screams as she jumps and takes my bed.

"Ha!" Avalon says as she lays in her bed. I guess I had to share with Evelyn this time.

Poop.

**(Avalon's POV)**

We got up to a knock on the door. I looked over to a sleeping Evelyn and Sierra waking up. I get up and walk and open the door.

"Hey have you seen Evelyn?" Mark asks at the door and I open the door wider for him as I walk to the bathroom.

I get ready for the day and look at the time. We all decided to hang out today at the park, because why not. We wanted the beach, but it was almost December, so it was cold.

I walked out and Sierra walked into the bathroom as I spot Mark kissing Evelyn awake.

"Aww! Bwush!" I say and Evelyn flips me off and Mark chuckles. I get my clothes and Mark gets out as Evelyn goes to the bathroom.

We all get ready and Mark comes back inside, along with Jordan and Mitch. I kiss Jordan and he smiles. Breakfast time!

**(Evelyn's POV)**

I was in Sierra's car with Sierra as the driver, Mitch, Mark, and I. Mark almost shit himself, and it was pretty amusing.

We got to the park, before anyone else, and set up our food and bags on the grass. This park was awesome. Will Rogers. It was mainly for hiking, but had a nice grass area, which is where we were.

Suprisingly, nobody was here except for 2 other families. It wont be crowded today.

We set everything up as everyone started coming. We all lay down on the blankets and relax.

"Who wants to play soccer?" Mitch asks as a show of hands pop up. Jason, Lachlan, Mitch, Mark, Ashley, and Khota get up and run to an empty spot to play. I was too lazy, so I hung out with everyone else.

"Who wants to go hiking later?" Tiffany asks as the soccer players come back, some of them panting. I laugh as Mark sits next to me. He sticks his tongue out at me as he fixes his glasses.

"Nerd!" Tyler says to him and he just shakes his head as I take off my shoes. Sierra had her shoes off the moment we got out of the car. She gets comfortable easily, and loves being barefoot. So right now, she was in her socks in the grass just walking around with Mitch.

"Everyone be barefoot with me!" Sierra says as she returns back from her walk.

"No..." Ty says as Mitch takes off his shoes, and Sierra smiles at him before he kisses her.

"Im hungry..." Clara says as she looks through the bags. She finds some chips, and shares them with Jason.

"So! Who wants to go hiking?" Tyler asks in a happy mood as he and Tiffany get up, and Mark helps me up as I put on my shoes.

**Was that good? Hope so!**

**I will be skipping to almost Christmas now...so yeah :P**

**ALSO ITS 12/13/14 TODAY AND IT WONT BE IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER FOR ANOTHER 189 YEARS SO WOOOOOOW :D**

**Sushi out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Now...I will try to make this a nice and long chapter...try...**

**Also I will post the other 3 chapters right now because I will be gone all day so yeah...**

**(Sierra's POV)**

Christmas was in 2 weeks. So close.

Me and Mitch decided to go to New York to visit Jerome and Louise. Avalon and Jordan were going to Mexico City and all those places. Evelyn and Mark were going to France. Pretty cute if you ask me.

But nobody asked me.

We had class, but this Friday was our last. It was Wednsday, so only 2 more days. Saturday was a free day, and on next Friday, me and Mitch would be on a plane to New York.

I was excited. Since Dexter and Angelina were also there. I would finally get to meet Gavin. Me and Mitch planned out our 2 weeks. We would spend one week with Jerome in New Jersey, and another week at Angelina's apartment. It wasnt hers, but she owned another apartment right above hers, and she was letting us stay there.

I found out that Dexter was only a 10 minute drive from Angelina's apartments, so that was good. Mitch's parents were also two hours away if we wanted to visit them in Philadelphia, so we might go.

"Just go with the flow..." Mitch says, meaning he didnt know how to plan it out. Great.

**(Avalon's POV)**

Ashley had EuroGamer this week, so she was leaving tomorrow. Khota was going to join her, because why not. Lachlan and Vanessa were also going. Fun.

Tiffany was unsure if she wanted to go, but I was pretty sure that she was going.

I didnt care at the moment, because me and Jordan were recording, and about to have lunch after the recording would end.

"Just...just...uh..." I say to Jordan as I spot him walking away.

"Im trying to give you a weapon dammit!" I say with a laugh as he comes back and takes it. We continue to walk around and kill a team of three. Perfect luck, because they were stacked.

"Deathmatch is starting. Eat up!" Jordan says as I nom on my carrots. The countdown starts as I become blind, then get teleported. Jordan was in front of me, and one other person to his right.

"Lets go for the guy!" Jordan says as the guy charges at me. He turns around, kills Jordan, and runs back at me.

"Get him!" Jordan says as I hit him, and lose health from his hits. I put a few more hits in before he explodes. 3 hearts.

I finish the recording and I exit out of Skype. I put my shoes on as Jordan walks in.

"M'lady!" He says as he takes my hand and I laugh. Sometimes, he can be such an idiot.

An adorable idiot at that.

**(Mitch's POV)**

Finally freedom! Class was over! Now I had a parkour map to record with Jerome.

I went back to the dorms and called Jerome. We talked about my trip, until he finally got on Minecraft. I logged on and went onto a private server, and Jerome soon joined.

"HeywhatsgoingonguysJeromeherewithMitchinanawesomeparkourmap!" Jerome says all at once. It was hard to understand, but I just went with it. I started the map and we talked about random stuff.

_KhotaKiller joined the game_

"We have a guest! Khota!" I say as I add her to the call.

"What...okay...I was going to do my modded survival but this is good too! Parkour!" She says as she races past Jerome. She catches up to me and we go 1 on 1.

"This is awesome, actually..." I say as we drop down and get teleported.

"Pro MLG 360!" Khota says as Jerome passes her. That bacca got in front of me too.

"You bacca! Get back you animal!" I scream as he laughs and finishes the map.

"Hahahah! PMO!" He screams and I sigh as fireworks go off.

"Haha. I guess that was good. Hope you all enjoyed! Check out Khota and Jerome out in the description and I'll see you all later. Take care..." I sign off as I end the recording.

"Sorry guys. I didnt know...derp..." Khota says as Jerome turns on his web camera. Khota turns her on, I guess I had to too.

We talked and recorded some more until it was late. Jerome left, leaving me and Khota to talk.

"How are you and Ashley?" I ask her and she nods and smiles.

"I used to like her...but then it faded. I like Sierra now, and that isnt gonna change." I say and she nods.

"Of course not. You are engaged to her after all!" Khota says and I nod as I look at my hands. My door opens and Jordan walks in.

"Howdy!" He waves to Kohta as he walks into the bathroom.

"Well Im gonna go. I wanna sleep." Khota says as she ends the call. I go on my documents and start editing the video. My eyes started getting droopy, and I finally closed my eyes and my head hit the keyboard.

**Kind of a long filler chapter...**

**Sushi out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Short but sweet chapter I guess? I dont know! *Throws hands into the air***

**(Mitch's POV)**

I pull my head up and look. I sigh as I pull out my phone and look at the time.

7:27.

"NONONONONONO!" I scream as I wake Jordan. I grab my bag and some chips out of the fridge, and put on my shoes. I run out of the building.

Class was starting in 3 minutes.

And if I wasnt there in time, I would miss the test.

That was worth half my grade.

And I couldnt make it up.

**(Mat's POV)**

I look at the time. Where are you Mitch?

I take out my laptop as Mitch runs in, right as the doors close. He pants as he sits down next to me and pulls out his laptop.

"I overslept. I wanna eat..." He says as he starts his computer and opens a bag of chips. He takes a bite of a chip, and the professor spots him.

"Hughes not now. Throw them away." The professor says as Mitch groans and throws it away.

"Im really hungry now..." Mitch says. I felt bad.

"How about I treat you to some burgers after this?" I ask him and his face lights up as he nods. Knew that would work.

**(Sierra's POV)**

Mitch walked in and opened my fridge. He stole a soda and a sandwich and started eating it.

"What? I didnt have breakfast!" He says as he drinks the soda.

"I didnt say anything. Now did I?" I say and he stops eating as he realizes I was right. I chuckle and turn back to him as I continue to edit.

"Plus you eat a lot..." I say and he looks offended. "Its true!"

He nods his head as he takes out another sandwich from the fridge. Damn that boy was really hungry. The sandwiches were big.

"Could you not eat all my sandwiches?" I ask him as he shakes his head and finishes the second sandwich. He goes to the fridge and I glare at him as he shows me puppy dog eyes. I give in as he takes another sandwich. He kisses me before walking out the door.

"Fatass..." Avalon mumbles as she walks in. I laugh as she looks in our fridge.

"He took all the sandwiches!" She says as she looks at me, then the door.

"He is a hungry man!" I say as I shrug and continue editing.

"No wonder he is your boyfriend..." Avalon mumbles as she goes into the bathroom and starts the shower.

Yeah. No wonder.

**Sorry its so short...Im gonna time skip to a day before the plane to NY/NJ okay?**

**Okay... XD**

**Sushi out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I decided...why not skip to the actual day of the plane?! :D**

**(Mitch's POV)**

I open my eyes and look around. It was dark out. I look at the time. 2:37.

"Sierra..." I shake her as she grumbles. She opens her eyes and we both get up.

"We're gonna be late!" She says as she jolts out of bed. I run to the bathroom as she prepares cereal for us. I come back out as she finishes eating and dressing.

"We need to take your car!" I say and she nods as she grabs her car keys. Jordan wakes up and waves to us as we run out the door.

**(Sierra's POV)**

I park the car in the parking lot and we quickly make it to the bus. We sat in the bus as the driver sang to country music.

"My god..." Mitch says as I laugh. Our plane was in 20 minutes.

"Why do we always have to be so late?" I ask him with a laugh as we arrive.

"Last minute call for flight 109 to New Jersey Airport!" The speaker says as we hand them our ticket. So close to being late.

**(Jordan's POV)**

I couldnt sleep after they left. They practically woke me up.

Why did the flight have to be so early? I guess I had to go do something.

Everyone was most likely asleep. I got up and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror as I washed my face and got ready.

I put some clothes on and looked at the time. 3:24. They were on the flight already.

Where could I go? I thought to myself, then smiled as I packed up my laptop and grabbed my keys.

"So what brings you so early?" I hear a voice say. I look up to see a boy around my age, sit down and drink some of his coffee.

"I couldnt sleep. I also wanted coffee..." I say as I continue to edit my video. It was relaxing here.

"What about you..." I say and he shrugs.

"My girlfriend just died..." He says and I look up at him, with sorrow in my eyes.

"Im sorr-"

"Dont be sorry. I have gotten over life..." He says as I close my laptop. I look at him.

"What happened?" I ask him as he fixes his jacket.

"Well...my sister died while we were driving, killing another girl in the process. My fiance, broke up with me, and is now somewhere in New York with another man. My girlfriend just died...so yeah..." He says compeltely calm as he drinks his coffee.

"I just made you feel sorry for me, didnt I?" He asks and I slowly nod my head as he gets up.

"So!" He says as he walks to the counter.

"Want any coffee?"

**(Mitch's POV)**

We finally arrived, and Jerome would be meeting us. Thank god for that bacca!

"Miss the bacca?" Sierra asks me as I catch myself walking fast to the front door. I nod as she laughs. "Merome."

We make it outside and I look around. I hear a beeping as I look to my left and see a monkey hanging out of a car window.

"Monkey!" I scream as I run to the car. Louise and Jerome get out with a laugh as Jerome throws his pillowhead monkey to me. I hug it, then go over and hug Jerome. Sierra hugs Louise and we all hug it out.

"Mah benj!" Jerome screams.

"Mah stinky bac!" I answer back with a laugh.

**Next chapter is on Noo Joyz! XD**

**Sushi out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome to New Joyz!**

**Also long chapter of day 1 in their trips.**

**(Sierra's POV)**

"Here we are!" Louise says as she opens up the apartment. It was an awesome apartment almost in the middle of town. It was a huge.

They showed us around the house. We entered to the kitchen/dining area, then went to the living room, then to the left hallway was Jerome and Louise's room, and next to it was Jerome's gaming room. The hallway to the right had two bedrooms, one with a queen bed, and the other with bunk beds, and a bathroom. Both bedrooms had a desk and a large closet.

"You guys, I'm pretty sure...want the queen sized room, am I right?" Jerome says and we nod as he places our bags in it. It was a blue/black themed room, and pretty awesome. Jerome and Louise had style. I liked it.

"So you like designing?" Louise asks me as we walk back to the living room. We sit down, with Louise and Jerome on the couch, and me and Mitch on the loveseat.

"Yes. I hope to be an event director." I answer. Why am I being so polite? Maybe because this is the first time I have actually talked to Louise.

"You can be yourself you know..." Mitch whispers in my ear and I nod and look at Louise.

"So what do you do for a living?" I ask her and she smiles.

"Im currently in university, studying to be a teacher. Jerome, if you knew, graduated last year and is doing YouTube...of course." She says in a duh tone with a laugh.

"So do you guys wanna go exploring tomorrow?" Jerome asks and I shrug.

"Explore what? There are no buildings here..." I say and Jerome smiles.

"You guys have buildings. We...have nature." Louise says as she gets up and goes to the kitchen. I guess we were going to the woods.

**(Avalon's POV)**

"Mexico!" I say with a smile as we go outside. Me and Jordan were finally in Mexico City, and he smiled.

"Lets get tacos!" He says as he rushes out of the airport, and onto the streets. We spot a taco stand on the other side, and we go to it and get some tacos before ordering a taxi.

"Viva viva! Las tacos!" I cheer and Jordan laughs as the driver looks at us funny.

We get to our hotel, which was pretty awesome, and get settled. I turn on the TV, and all the channels were in Spanish. We didnt really need the TV, since we had our laptop. The good thing, was that the hotel came with Wifi, so me and Jordan could record.

"Vlog?" I ask Jordan and he nods as I take out my camera.

"Hey guys! Im here with Jordan, and we are in Mexico City!" I say as I point out the window to the city. I laugh as I continue.

"I wont be recording a vlog because Im lazy. Im just gonna steal your content." Jordan says as he looks out the window He smiles as he steps out into our balcony.

"Come out here! Dont drop the phone." Jordan says as I come out. It was really nice. Not warm. Not cold. Just perfect.

"Well we will be going swimming later. I decided to just vlog the whole thing day by day in short little bits so expect that daily until January...3rd was it?" I ask Jordan and he shrugs.

"Well if we dont go back to LA...we live here!" Jordan says and I laugh as I turn off the camera and get ready to go to the pool.

**(Mitch's POV)**

"Dinner is ready!" Jerome screams from the kitchen and I get off my laptop and walk to the dining room. I sat down next to Sierra, and I smile.

"Damn you can cook." Sierra says as she eats her mashed potatos. We had peas, gravy, mashed potatos, and bbq chicken.

"Its almost like Thanksgiving...plus Louise knew that you guys eat a lot..." Jerome says as he pours grazy on everything.

"Jerome said that you eat like Mitch and I was like...we need to cook more!" Louise says with a laugh. Her and Sierra were getting on well.

"Mitch, totally off topic. Wanna do a livestream tomorrow after we go hiking?" Jerome asks and I shrug and nod.

"Yeah sure why nah?" I ask as I dig into my potatos. Yum.

**(Jordan's POV)**

"Dude this hotel is even better!" Avalon says as she eats her salad. We could be served outside, right by the pool, and it was awesome.

The waiter arrived with our food as I got on my phone and recorded a quick vlog for Avalon.

"We are by the pool, and it is awesome. The food is amazing and we will go exploring the streets tomorrow!" I say as I eat my food.

"And I heard there is a beach like 20 minutes away..." Avalon says and I nod.

"Good thing we brought swimsuits. It may be cold though...but we'll see." I say as Avalon finishes her food.

I continue talking, until we could go back to the pool. I jumped in, with Avalon following, as we swam around the pool.

**Wuz dat good? I hope so :)**

**Sushi out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**So I lost the last chapter...yeah and I dont know what was in it so lets just carry on! Shhh!**

**Also, I decided to create something awesome for the book...**

**Be prepared!**

**(Sierra's POV)**

"Hey guys...Its SierraSushi here...and recently...I was in a call with Alesa." I start. "SRSNonsense, and I came up with an idea..." I say as everyone shushes each other.

"A MODDED SURVIVAL SERIES WITH ALL THE GIRLS!" Alesa screams as many screams errupt the call. Oh god.

"Introduce yourselves, ladies!" Alesa says. "Im SRSNonsense, or Alesa."

"Im SushiSierra, or Sierra!" I say.

"MustacheGames, or Avalon."

"AshleyMarieeGaming AKA Ashley."

"KhotaKiller or Khota."

"iHasCupquake or Tiffany!"

"RadRadhaGaming, or you can call me Radha."

"ShadowAngel or Vanessa."

"Vengelfe AKA Annie."

"TheZombiUnicorn...or Natalie is good too."

"And Im lilshortysgs also known as Shelby and I got back together with Tyler."

"And we are the Modded...Survival Girls? I guess..." Annie says with a laugh.

"There are 11 of us in the call...oh god..." Khota says with a laugh.

"So the deal is...we all make a house, but we invite a different person to the call each time we play, and they must do whatever we tell them to do in real life..." Tiffany says and I nod.

"This time...we brought..." Alesa says as she joins the server.

"Come out!" Avalon says as we hear a ruffle.

"Uh...hmmm...hey guys its Sky here with Girly Modded Survival! AH!" He screams as Alesa punches him in real life.

"Yeah so our guest for today is Adam, or SkyDoesMinecraft. Alesa's boyfriend!" Radha says as Adam waves. All of us turn our attention to Adam's Minecraft character.

"Okay so girls we need a challenge..." Alesa says. We decided on the Wasabi challenge.

"We are practically just copying me and Adam's love craft survival series..." Alesa says as Adam turns on his Skype camera. I switch tabs and record his face.

"Oh god it smells!" Adam says as Alesa gets the green substance.

"I had wasabi when I was little, because I confused it for avacado..." Natalie says and Adam laughs as he takes the spoon.

"Get the milk ready..." Adam says.

"Its not that bad now do it!" I say as he puts it in his mouth and swallows it. Alesa gives him some milk and he drinks it.

"Oh god I hate you guys..." Adam says and I laugh as we continue, and he helps us build the house. It had tons of beds, all in one room. We put signs above the beds we wanted. My bed was between Natalie and Avalon.

"We have a view!" Ashley says as I look out the big window, at the forest. It was amazing.

"Fab!" Vanessa says as we continue and start 'splunking.'

**(Avalon's POV)**

Mexico City was amazing, and not what I expected. We were at a cafe now, and I ordered hot chocolate, and it was literally melted chocolate. It was better than the one we have in America, so I didnt complain.

Jordan stole my drink and took a sip and smiled.

"Get one too..." I say and he calls the waiter and orders another. I put a derp face on and he chuckled. His drink came and we drank together and looked at the street.

"Why do you love me?" I ask Jordan out of nowhere.

**(Mitch's POV)**

"WOOH!" Sierra screams as she swings on the tire, and swings over the river. She jumps in and smiles. I touch the water, and smile as I jump in.

"Ah! Its freezing!" Jerome says as he and Louise back away from the water.

"I get how Mitch handles it with his...Canadian...powers...but how do YOU do it?" Louise asks me with a laugh as she puts her clothes back on.

"Im Russian!" She screams as she dives under and Louise shudders. Jerome hugs her as he puts on his clothes, and they sit by a tree.

"Wanna splash water?" I ask Sierra and she shakes her head.

"Let them be calm. Plus those noobs cant handle the cold..." She says and I nod as I spot Louise and Jerome making out.

I whistle to them and Louise blushes as Jerome flips me off, and they go back to what they were doing. I look over at Sierra and smile.

I kiss her and she smiles as I pull away, and we head back to shore.

**(Jordan's POV)**

"Who do you love me?" Avalon asks me out of nowhere. Thousands of things just popped in my head.

"I mean you can have any girl. Even some of the YouTuber ones. Why didnt you?" She asks as she sips on her drink and continues to look at the street.

"Because..." I start as she faces me.

"You arent like most girls. You are different, in a good way. We like the same things, we act the same, you're beautiful and smart and not like most girls. You were the girl I was searching for." I say and she just looks down and smiles.

"You." She says as she looks down.

"You are handsome and kind and caring to everyone around you. You are strong and help me through any situation. You know when somethings wrong, and you can help me. You trust me to hang out with tons of other guys, and I always feel safe around you." She says as she looks up and smiles. I get up and go to her side of the table and kiss her.

"I love you..." I say as she sniffles.

"I love you too." She says as I wipe her tears away and hug her.

**Cute chapter! Eh? Eh? EH?**

**-Canadians**

**Also, I was asked as to why all my chapters are being cramped and Im posting 4 other chapters today bc Im leaving on vacation this Friday and I need to post everything before I leave...**

**Sushi out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I had the greatest idea, and you guys will love it! Ahhhh!**

**(Sierra's POV)**

It was our 4th day in New Jersey, and we still had tomorrow left, and then we were off to New York. Jerome and Louise said they would come and visit Angelina's apartment. Dexter and Alyssa were also going to show up, and Im pretty sure Ryan would too.

"Power Moves Squad, the girlfriends, your brother, and Angelina!" Mitch says with a smile as he fills his cheeks with air, making him look like a squirrel. I giggle as I take off my shoes. We went back to the river today, and Louise went in. Correcton. Forcefully shoved into it by me.

I go to my room as Mitch goes to the bathroom to take a shower. Louise was outside on the balcony, while Jerome was making dinner.

I got an incoming call from Jordan, and I picked it up, expecting to see Avalon, but I didnt. I could however, hear a shower in the distance as Jordan put his camera on.

"Hey! Hows it going for you guys? Wazzup?" I ask as I lay on my bed. He nods and smiles as he looks down at his hands.

"Sierra I have a question for you...but we need to add Angelina and Evelyn also..." Jordan says and I nod as I add them both.

"Ava-wait hey Jordan?" Evelyn asks as Mark appears on Evelyn's screen. I hear talking on Angelina's side as she turns on her video. A boy talk.

I winked to the camera and she glared at me as she blushed a bit.

'I'll see you in a few days with the boy' I mouth with a wink as she turns away then appears back on the screen.

"So whats the question? Evelyn asks as Mark sits down with her.

Jordan stalls for a second, then looks straight at the camera.

"I wanna marry Avalon."

**(Avalon's POV)**

I get out of the shower to see Jordan on Skype with the rest of my friends. I rush over to it to see not just my friends, but their boyfriends, and a random blonde girl on Sierra's end.

"Hey! They called and I just answered. So here is the beautiful Avalon!" Jordan says to the camera as I could see excitement in everyone's eyes. It was truly scary.

"Hey guys we are gonna go. I'll send you the footage tomorrow! Bai!" Jordan says as he ends the call.

"Footage?" I ask him as he shuts down the laptop.

"Yeah Im gonna send them a quick little video..." He says, with a nervous expression. What is going on?

**(Sierra's POV)**

"Ahhhh!" Evelyn cheers as we continue to talk about Avalon. We were all so excited. I hope Mark proposes soon, because I wanna see Evelyn's reaction.

"I cant wait to see the clip of him proposing!" Mitch says with a smile. We talk a bit more before Evelyn leaves, then me and Angelina talk about our arrangements, as everyone on both our ends start to go to bed.

"So...hows Gavin?" I ask her and she blushes.

"She moved in with me!" I hear Gavin say on her end as she blushes.

"Thats why you have the empty apartment..." I say and she nods.

"It has furniture...just nobody there..." She says and I nod and smile as Gavin shows only his nose. Angelina giggles and pushes him away and I could hear a fading laughing as he walks off.

"Welp! I'll see you..." I say looking at the time. 12:12. Hehe. "Tomorrow!" I say and she nods. I end the call and smile.

I hope Avalon says yes.

Why wouldnt she?

**So so so so so! Did you like the idea? The answer/dinner will come next chapter! :D**

**Sushi out!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Time for the proposal! AHHH! :D**

**Also I didnt check over this chapter and the next one so dont judge me...**

**(Avalon's POV)**

"Lets go to the pyramids!" Jordan says and I smile with a nod. The Aztec pyramids, were amazing. Jordan got us the safari bus to drive there, and we were waiting for the bus. It finally came, and I joined Jordan on the bus.

We both had backpacks on. Mine had water, our phones and all that stuff. His, had a blanket and some food for a picnic.

He was so sweet.

**(Sierra's POV)**

Me and Mitch were leaving New Jersey today. We got in a cab and waved goodbye to Louise and Jerome. We would be seeing them in a few days, for New Years.

I bought the perfect present for everyone. I bought Jerome and Louise a $100 iTunes card. I got Dexter a couple books for piano, since he also played. For Alyssa, a cute little necklace. I got Angelina a couple paints and pastels. And since Gavin was a 49ers fan, like Angelina, I got him a 49ers tshirt.

And for Mitch. I got him a new headset, and the hunger games trilogy. Thats all he wanted.

We drove in the cab, and me and Mitch listened to our music, with earphones, to not disturb the taxi man. We talked to him for a bit, and finally we were in New York. I looked at the huge river as we crossed the bridge. New York is practically my second home. I was raised in CA, but every year, for Christmas or my birthday, I would come here, since my grandparents lived here.

My heart broke a bit as I remembered about them. They died when I was 16.

"We're here." The driver says as he slows the car. Mitch opens the door and helps me out. I look at an art gallery, which had 5 stories above it.

Me and Mitch smiled as we entered the gallery. I looked around at the pictures, and I heard a throat clear. I look up to see a girl, about 15, also looking at the paintings.

"May I help you?" She asks and I walk over to her.

"Do you work here?" I ask her and she nods with a smile as she sits down at what appears to be Angelina's desk.

"So may I help you?" The girl asks as she looks from Mitch to me.

"Umm...we are looking for Angelina?" I ask and she smiles as she gets up.

"She went out to buy some stuff. Who are you?" The girl asks as she walks next to me. I follow her around the gallery.

"Im Sierra, Angelina's best friend. This is my boyfriend, Mitch. We're from California..." I say and she nods as she looks at the paintings.

"How long have you guys been friends?" She asks and I think.

"9 years..." I say and her eyes widen then she smiles.

"So you dont wait here...tell me...her favorite color...sports team...last name...and birthday." The girl says. I guess she wants to bring us to her apartment.

"Maria?" I hear a boy say and I look behind me to see a boy, around Mitch's age, come into the gallery. I smile as he walks up to us.

"This is Sierra and Mitch." Maria says as she looks at us and the boy smiles.

"Nice to meet you...I'm Gavin." He says as he shakes our hands.

**(Avalon's POV)**

We were finally here, and done exploring. We decided to settle down on a hill, and we took out the food. I smiled as we started eating.

"Avalon Miller..." Jordan says as I smile and continue eating my sandwich. Jordan gets up, and goes on one knee.

I drop my sandwich. This is happening.

"Would you marry me?" He asks me. I look at him as he smiles. His smile starts to fade.

"What do you think?" I say as he closes the box.

"Do I love burritos?" I ask him and he nods. Then it clicks and he smiles as I giggle and kiss him. I hear cheering by us and whooping as he puts the ring on my finger.

**Avalon is married! Ahhhh! Now we just need the rest of everyone... -_- *thinks***

**Sushi out!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Im doing my first SMUT moment in this chapter...dont pressure me .-.**

**(Sierra's POV)**

"Hey everybody! Its Cupquake here with the girls! How are you guys?" Tiffany asks as we all answer different things. She chuckles as we continue on.

"We had Sky, Sparklez, Ant, and Nannerz. Now we bring on...Brotato!" Natalie says as Tyler clears his throat.

"Hmm. Hello there..." He says in a Morgan Freeman voice. I laugh as we continue.

"So Tyler's challenge is to draw a picture with food." Avalon says as Tyler turns on his camera. He shows a bunch of foods, like lettuce and ketchup. I laugh as he puts it randomly on the canvus. He finishes and laughs as I finish my room.

"Yeah so its called...beach scene..." Tyler says as we look to something that looks more like a hot dog. We laugh at his awkwardness, as he leaves the call and we continue to play.

**(Avalon's POV)**

Tomorrow was Christmas. Me and the girls decided to do a Christmas special, and we were going to bring in Jerome, or "Santa Bacca."

I left the call and walked over to Jordan. I smile at him as I giggle. He smiles and I nod as I bite my lip.

**(Sierra's POV)**

"Okay so what do you guys wanna do today?" Gavin asks with a smile. Angelina smiled like a mad man as she made pancakes.

We spent time getting to know Gavin, and Angelina to Mitch. Maria was a girl who lived at the very top apartment with her brother and sister. The parents were always gone.

We also made some paintings, and Angelina got to put them up. One of them were sold yesterday, and she laughed because it was completely random paint that I put on the canvus.

"Lets go...to central park!" I say and Angelina smiles as we eat the pancakes. Central Park was frozen at this time of year, and it looked amazing.

"Sure lets go!" Gavin says as he puts on his shoes, and we walk out. We put on a jacket and scarf, along with gloves, and I put on a monkey hat that Jerome got me a few days ago.

We finally made it to the park, and it was even prettier than I remembered it. The tiny waterfalls were frozen midway, and the trees had snow on them, that fell every now and then.

**(This is true. I have been to NY. Search up 'Central Park NY winter' and look at the beautiful pictures x3)**

I threw a rock at the frozen lake and it just bounced off. Mitch smiled as he threw another rock. Same thing.

It was beautiful.

"Now! Lets go to that rock from Doctor Who!" Mitch says as we run in one direction, with our hands together, Angelina and Gavin chasing behind us.

"Hold up! God!" Gavin says as me and Mitch sit on the rock. I throw Angelina my phone, and she catches it.

"Say...peas!" She says as she takes a picture. We continue to walk through the park, and me and Mitch get to a waterfall, with ice covering the other side. Gavin and Angelina walk off as me and Mitch go behind the frozen water of the waterfall.

I giggle as he leans in and we kiss. I feel his hair as he puts his hands around my waist. He finally pulls away and winks as we catch up to Angelina and Gavin.

**(Jordan's POV)**

"Ahh!" Avalon shrieks as I push her into the pool. She sighs and shakes her head at me as I jump in after her.

"Did you like my fabulous jump?" I ask her.

"It was fab." She says and I laugh at her response.

"Two root beers?" The man asks as he hands us the bottles. This hotel was awesome. Root beer in the pool. Fabulous.

"So lets go back to the beach tomorrow. It was amazing!" I say to Avalon and she nods as I put my arm around her and sip on the root beer.

**(Sierra's POV)**

***SMUT WARNING***

He pushes me onto the bed as I giggle. He takes off his shirt and gets on top of me as he starts to lightly kiss me, which turns out to be more tense.

He takes off my shirt and starts unbuttoning his pants. I follow as we throw our pants on the ground. He looks at me, unsure and I nod.

Thank god we had the apartment to ourselves.

***END OF SMUT***

**So that was my first time writing SMUT. Dont judge me... .-.**

**Sushi out!**


	25. Chapter 25

**That was an interesting scene last time wasnt it :P**

**Sorry if you didnt want SMUT. I kept on getting requests, and there it finally was. **

**(Sierra's POV)**

I groan as I get out of bed. I look to my left and saw a sleeping Mitch. I smile as I get out of bed and take a quick shower.

I hear the bathroom door open, and some rustling. The shower curtain opens, to find a naked Mitch. He looks at me, and I nod as he joins me.

This was new...

**(Avalon's POV)**

Christmas was today! Yeah! :D

I put on a simple shirt and pants as me and Jordan gathered in the kitchen. It was just us, because we were loners.

"So Christmas! I got you..." Jordan says as he kisses me and hands me a League of Legends jacket. I smile as I kiss him, and he laughs as I hand him his box.

"JERRY!" Jordan screams as he takes out the stuffed slime. I laugh as he kisses me and I giggle as I get up to go make breakfast.

"No! Today we go to a buffet and dine!" Jordan says as he takes my hand.

"By the beach!" Jordan finishes off and I nod as I put on some sandels and grab a bikini before walking out into the hallway, hand in hand with Jordan.

**(Mitch's POV)**

"Christmas! Dooh! Dooh! Dooh!" Angelina says as she starts singing a random Christmas song. We sit around the tree in her living room and hand out the presents.

"Pastels and paint! Yes! Thank you Sierra!" Angelina says as she hugs Angelina. I hand her a large book to draw in, and she smiles as Sierra takes my hand.

Gavin gets very excited for his new shirt, and hands the same shirt to Angelina. What was so special about the 49ers anyway? I never even watched football.

"What is so special about football?" I ask and Angelina gasps. Gavin looks at me like Im a crazy man. Sierra facepalms. I got myself into a lot of trouble.

"IT IS AMAZING!" Gavin says, hurt as I shrug.

"I dont know...its your thing though. I have video games, and so does Sierra." I say and Sierra nods and quickly stops the argument before it gets heated.

"No! Bad...American footballers and gamer..." Sierra says as Gavin looks at her.

"Its called...football..." Gavin says as Sierra launches herself up.

"AMERICAN FOOTBALL!" She screams as Gavin gets up.

"No! Its just football!" Gavin says as he points to his shirt laying on the couch.

"NO! ITS AMERICAN FOOTBALL BECAUSE ITS A SILLY THING AMERICANS CREATED AND STOLE THE NAME FUTBOL FROM EUROPE!" Sierra exclaims as Gavin stares her down, and they have a staring contest as Angelina goes to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Have fun!" I say as I walk off to help Angelina.

**(Jordan's POV)**

The beach was amazing, since the sun wasnt out yet. It was 10 AM, but the sun still hasnt come out for the day. And the water was cool, but not cold.

"To...Christmas..." I say.

"And marriage..." Avalon says with a chuckle as we clink our soda cans. She took her taco and started eating it as I grabbed her free hand. She smiled as I leaned in and kissed her.

"And marriage..." I repeat and she nods as she kisses me back.

**Eh? Eh? Eh?**

**Do you guys agree with my "football" argument though? I have that in real life... :P**

**Sushi out!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Im gonna skip to New Years so yeah :D**

**(Avalon's POV)**

It was already New Years. Wow.

I put on a cute but simple black dress, and I joined Jordan in the hallway. We were going to a club, because why not?

We took a cab, and we finally arrived. This wasnt just any club. It was video game club. Todays special...

League of Legends.

**(Sierra's POV)**

"Do you mind zipping up my dress?" I ask Mitch and he nods as he walks over and zips it up. He kisses my cheek and I blush as I help him with his bowtie. Angelina was having a party for her art gallery, and a lot of famous people were going to be here. We needed to dress to impress.

I had on a red dress with lace that went to my knee. It was really nice.

For the first time, Mitch forced me to wear flats or heels. I decided on some black heels, so I could feel taller than the rest of the people.

The party was starting in an hour, and it was going to be packed. Jerome, Louise, Dexter, and Alyssa were also coming, and also dressing to impress...ing...

"Lets go! They are arriving!" Gavin screams as he opens the door. We walk out and downstairs, hand in hand, as I see reporters outside.

Damn Angelina is famous.

**(Jordan's POV)**

We hung out at the club, and Avalon and me were powning people. I laughed at the misery of other gamers.

"Hey arent you CaptainSparklez?" A kid asks me in the middle of a game. I nod my head as he continues to play. He marches with me to the enemy tower, and we team up and take it down. I high five him and he fangirls a bit.

We finish the round, with a win, and the kid comes up to me.

"Im Leroy..." He says with a faint British accent. He notices that I notice.

"Im from Britain. Here on vacation with a few friends." He says as he points to 3 guys and a girl by the bar. He waves at us as he walks over to them.

"Guys this is-" Leroy starts off.

"CaptainSparklez! Bloody hell!" One of the guys says as he gets up and shakes my hand. They all shake my hand, except for the girl, who clings on to Leroy.

"This is Leon, my brother, Gordon, Charlie, and my girlfriend, Vear." Leroy says as they wave to us. Vear gives a faint smile and Leroy coughs.

"Sorry. She is mute." Leroy says as Vear nods. I could see the sadness in Avalon's eyes, but they brightened up as Leroy kissed her.

"That was adorable..." Avalon whispers to me and I nod as we go and sit at a booth with the rest of them.

"So what brings you here?" I ask them and they shrug.

"Why not? I havent been here in a century. Me and me mates just wanted to come here, and of course I couldnt be without Vear..." Leroy says as he puts his arm around her. She smiles at him as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"We're just here for lolz..." Avalon says and Vear nods. She starts making some signals with her hands. Sign language.

"She knows. She was your pictures on Instagram. She is a big fan of Avalon too." Leroy translates as the girl looks at me and blushes. She does more signals as Leroy laughs.

"She wants a picture with you two..." Leroy says as me and Avalon stand up and take a picture, with first Vear, then the rest of them. I catch the wifi, and post it on Instagram.

**(Mitch's POV)**

"Welcome everybody! And happy New Years!" Angelian says as many people clap. I sip on my champagne as Sierra watches Angelina.

"I have sold so many paintings, and the profits will go to Saint Cherian Hospital for Children!" Angelina says. I was so confused, and Jerome leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"A children's hospital to help kids with cancer..." Jerome says and I nod as Angelina continues her speech.

**(Sierra's POV)**

"Now! Lets get partying!" Angelina says as people whoot from the crowd, and Gavin helps Angelina down from the podium. They walk over to us, as I look over and see Dexter talking with a few other people. A group of girls, about a few years older than me, approach me with a smile. I shake their hands as Angelina and Gavin walk off.

"Louise and Sierra. May I speak to you two for a moment?" One of the girls says, and me and Louise nod as we follow the girls to the front of the gallery. I look at a worried Mitch as the fresh air hits me.

"Im Cindy. This is Carla, Jeane, Jenny, and Alice..." The middle girl says as she flips her blonde hair. She gives us a fake smile. I look over to Louise as she just sarcastically sighs.

"Blah blah blah...I get it. We date YouTubers and you hate us for that. Just fight us already..." Louise says with a smile as the girls look at her and nod.

"Fine...but you guys will lose..." Carla says and Louise laughs. She takes off her shoes, and motions for me to do so.

"Attack first..." I say, understanding what Louise was doing, as they attack us. Jenny throws a punch to Louise, and she blocks it and pushes her off. I kick Carla away from attacking Louise, and she saves me from a blow to the face from Cindy.

I kick Jeane, as Alice stands there, with a worried look on her face. She surrenders and helps the girls up. I laugh as me and Louise high five.

"Next time you mess with a YouTubers girlfriend...you will lose...again..." Louise says in a sassy tone as the girls walks off. I hug Louise and we laugh.

"How did you know they were going to attack?" I ask her and she sighs.

"Being Jerome's girlfriend is hard. When he first told me, I knew I was going to fight..." Louise says as we put on our heels.

"Then why not break up with him if you are going to get in fights for him?" I ask as we walk back. She smiles at me and opens the door.

"Because I love him." She says as we walk in, to a smiling Mitch.

"When Jerome told me what was going to happen, I got scared. But then I remember that its you, and you have Louise." Mitch says as Louise smiles and walks over to Jerome, who kisses her on the forehead. I smile as Mitch hugs me.

"I think I made you lose some subs..." I say and he laughs.

"Nah. Crazy fans like that stay subbed, and plus I dont care...Its for fun..." He says and I nod as I hear the murmers of countdown behind us.

5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEARS!

**Its almost New Years! How exciting is that?!**

**ALSO ALSO ALSO ALSO ALSO I GOT A BOYFRIEND! I had a boyfriend(Bob but not real name) but he wasnt really a boyfriend, more like a guy who gave me the label of 'girlfriend.'**

**But this guy...Chad, actually in real life asked me out and then held my hand and I feel so amazing and BEAUTIFUL AHH IM FANGIRLING OVER MYSELF!**

**In the first 5 minutes, my friends created a ship name for us... #Chana**

**Sushi out!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Lets get them back home :D**

**(Sierra's POV)**

Here I was. Sitting in the police station. Good going Sierra.

Well fuck.

***7 Hours Before***

"Bye! Bye!" I say to Gavin and Angelina as they wave goodbye to us for the 50th time. I said goodbye to Dexter and Alyssa yesterday at dinner. Jerome and Louise were also there, and we would be seeing them in 2 weeks for ArcadiaCon.

We got on the plane and I held Mitch's hand as we lifted off. A girl behind me, around the age of 3, screamed as she saw the clouds. I laughed and Mitch chuckled as she looked out the window.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I say to Mitch about two hours in. He nods and lets me through to go to the bathroom. I waited for the door to open, and went in. I locked the door behind me and did my business. I got out and looked at the flight attendant. She smiled, then screamed as her face turned into oblivion.

"Sierra are you okay?" Mitch asks me as I see that I was still in my seat. Mitch was looking at me worried, along with two other flight attendants.

"She does this often..." Mitch says and the attendants look at each other and nod. Then they walk off and bring back some water for me nd I gladly take it.

"I need to go to the bathroom..." I say as I get up for real this time and go to the bathroom.

**(Avalon's POV)**

"Im walking on sunshine! Wooh!" Jordan sings as I punch him. He screams and I gasp as a cannon goes off.

_CaptainSparklez died trying to escape MustacheGames_

"Avalon!" Jordan screeches and I stay silent as I run off.

"You...killed me?" He says and I silently laugh. I find a stone sword and continue to run around.

"That is why you should never trust Avalon!" Jordan says and I laugh.

"No! It wasnt me! You got in the way and I accidently smacked you!" I say, defending myself. Jordan scoffs and watches as the deathmatch countdown starts.

"Go! Right behind you!" Jordan says as I turn and die to the guy behind me. I end the video and sigh as I look at my phone.

"Still gonna upload it."

**(Mitch's POV)**

We get off the plane, only to be followed by security. What?

"We need you to come with us Mrs. Parins..." The guards say and she looks at me confused. They drag her away as I follow them. They go to a room, with a chair and a window.

"Go!" The guard says as he pushes me out. Guards grab onto me and I scream.

"HEY!" I scream as the guards hold on to me. I elbow one in the face, and he grabs a taser, and I hear a bzz before my world goes dark.

**(Sierra's POV)**

"Sierra Parins am I right?" The guard asks me and I nod. I hear the door open and a guard comes in. He clears his throat.

"We tazed him..." The guard says as the guy who was questioning me came up to me and sighed. He mumbled dammit and sat back down.

"Who did you taze?" I ask. Big mistake.

"You boyfriend out there..." The man, by his name tag John, says. My eyes wide open, I look at him straight in the eye.

"He is my fiance..." I say and he smiles.

"Ahh! Double the duty!" He says and I look at him confused as he takes out a flashlight.

"Look at the light, and follow it without moving your head..." He says and I do so. I move my head, and he laughs.

"So you havent changed your ID yet? You have to have it changed after marriage..." John says and I just gulp.

"Also..." He starts and I look at him. "Have you had any drugs in the last 24 hours?"

"Wait what?" I ask and he looks at me. "You just took me in, tazed my fiance, and now you accuse me of using drugs?!"

Guards run in as I jump on him. They pull me away and drag me out the door.

"IM NOT DONE WITH YOU!" I scream as I feel a bzz on my hand, and my world goes black.

**Oh no! What happen? :O**

**Sushi out!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Now we continue!**

**(Mitch's POV)**

I wake up in a cell. A prison cell, but it wasnt prison. I get up and put my hands out of the cages.

"Hello?" I call. What the hell happened?

"Mr. Hughes? You are being bailed out by Mrs. Surcombe. Be happy!" A police officer says as he opens the cage, and Ashley stands there. She hugs me as we walk out.

"So did you bail Sierra?" I ask as the officer makes Ashley sign some papers.

"What? She is in with you?" Ashley asks and I nod.

"Mrs. Parins is not here." The officer says.

"Then where is she?" I ask and he sighs as he crosses his arms.

"County jail!"

**(Sierra's POV)**

"I DEMAND THE RIGHT TO A LAWYER!" I scream, but they ignore me. The girl behind me scoffs as she throws me my clothes.

"So Im Jarlene, but I like to go by Jar. Like Jar Jar Binks. I would expect you to watch some good sci-fi movies." Jar says as she brushes her blonde hair out of the way. "I love Star Wars."

"Im...Sierra. Why are you here?" I ask her as she turns away. I put on my clothes. This is bullshit.

"I fought back after a police officer shot my dog. He tazed me and now Im here." She says. "Its only been 3 hours for me."

I nod as I hear somebody clear their throat.

"Sierra Parins and Jarlene Kensen put your clothes back on. You are being bailed out!" The officer says and we both smile as we put our clothes back on.

"I bet my dad is bailing me. He saw what happened, and is a police officer. What about you?" She asks.

"My fiance or one of my friends-" I stop myself as I see who it is.

"Hello Sierra." He says and I smile.

It was my Psychology professor.

"Thats illegal..." The professor says and I nod my head. I havent talked to him in a long time, since my dreams have never occured until now.

"So...Jon..." I say and he smiles. "These dreams are coming back."

"Well I know you dont use alcohol or drugs, so I have no clue. Maybe its just your mind messing with the real world..." He says as I look at the time.

"I should get back. Everyone is probably worried." I say as I get up and he nods as I walk out.

"Prison? Damn. Will it be on your record?" Vanessa asks me and I shake my head. Mitch continues to hug me as Avalon gets me some water.

"You guys are treating me like I just came from a mental asylum..." I say as I take the water and drink it.

"Well you are...mental..." Ashley says and I laugh, spitting a bit of water out. She points to me, proving her point.

"Shut it Poofy!" I say and she smiles as she pokes her normal hair. Her hair wasnt poofy right now. Making it constantly poofy is hard.

**Short kinda chapter but had a lot in it...I dont know how jail works...but I know how the law and laws work, so I know some parts, but not all :P**

**Sushi out!**


	29. Chapter 29

**(Evelyn's POV)**

"Are you ready?" I ask Avalon and she nods as I look at it for her. I give her the test, and she looks at it with wide eyes.

***3 hours before***

Avalon was in my room. I just gave her water and some pills, but she still had a headache. She looked pale as I came over to her.

"Im late on my period..." She says and I nod as I put on my shoes, and so does she.

"We need the test to find out for sure." I say as I grab some money, and we walk out.

**(Jordan's POV)**

Avalon was acting weird today, then she went to Evelyn's apartment, and now they were gone. Mark said they went shopping for something. But why wouldnt she tell me?

**(Avalon's POV)**

"Are you ready?" Evelyn asks me as I nod and she takes it and looks at it. She hands it to me as I look at it.

_Pregnant+ Not Pregnant-_

"Im pregnant..." I say and Evelyn nods as she picks up the box. I didnt know what to say or do.

"You need to tell Jordan..." Evelyn tells me as I just stare at the test.

"Avalon?" Evelyn questions me.

What do I do?

**(Jordan's POV)**

I hear a knock on my door, and I open it to see Avalon and Evelyn. Evelyn escorts a teary Avalon into my dorm, and she sits down on my bed. Evelyn waves goodbye as she closes the door.

"Hey whats wrong?" I ask Avalon as I hug her. She sniffles a bit as she hands me a stick.

"Im pregnant..."

**(I was gonna leave you at a cliffhanger, but I decided not to :P)**

"Pregant?" I ask as the word rings around in my head. She nods and looks down.

"Is this what you want?" I ask her and she looks at me and nods. I kiss her and hug her.

"Than I will try to be the best dad ever..." I say and she smiles and cries a bit.

"You will be the best dad ever...I know you..." Avalon says as I hug her.

This was happening. This was really happening.

Im gonna be a dad.

**Aww! There is gonna be a Sparklez Junior :P**

**Sushi out!**


	30. Chapter 30

**(Avalon's POV)**

It was time to tell everybody the news of my pregnancy. Jordan walked beside me as we walked into the cafeteria. Everyone looked up and smiled.

"Im pregnant..." I start and everybody claps. Sierra drops her fork and looks at Jordan.

"Are you the dad?" Sierra asks and Jordan nods. Sierra slams the table and jumps over the table and Jordan runs outside as she chases him.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Sierra screams as the rest of the group follow them outside. We spot Jordan going down the hill as Sierra follows him, probably running to the dorms. I sigh as we run after them, Preston, Lachlan, Mat and Mitch in front to stop Sierra.

"SHE IS ONLY 21! AND I WASNT THE FIRST ONE TO KNOW?" Sierra screams as Lachlan and Mitch pull her off. She fights back, and you could see the anger in her eyes.

"WE TOLD YOU! Just now...why are you so freaked out?" Jordan asks her as Preston helps him up. Sierra pants as Mitch holds onto her.

"She is my best friend, and only just turned 21, and she is gonna be a mom already? How has it happened that we used to be best friends all the time and all she can think about now is you and her baby? We talked all the time, and now I just try to still hang out with her, but she is always either in class or on a date with you!" Sierra screams as she collapses on the ground. She starts crying as I realize. I havent spent time with just her in a long time.

"I thought we were best friends, Avalon..." Sierra says as I walk over to her. Lachlan and Mitch let go of her as I sit on the ground next to her.

"We still are. Im sorry I didnt know how you felt..." I say as I hug her. She cries into my shoulder as I hug her.

"Im happy for you...and Jordan. Just promise you wont forget me?" Sierra says and I nod as she laughs. She sniffles and we get up.

"We need to get you some tests! And-and go to the doctor! And get a crib! And-and..." Sierra starts off and I hug her to quiet her.

"Calm down. For now, I have a class to get to..." I say as me and Lachlan walk off in the direction of class.

**(Sierra's POV)**

Me and Avalon were at the doctors. She was getting a check-up on her baby. I wait in the sitting room for another hour until she comes out...pale face.

"Hey whats wrong?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"Nothing...now we have ArcadiaCon to get ready for! So lets go!" Avalon says as she rushes out of the hospital.

What was that about?

**Next chapter is ArcadiaCon :)**

**Sushi out!**


	31. Chapter 31

**ArcadiaCon! Eeeyah(like that kid from the Vine) xD**

**:D im so happy now at school thanks to Chad...**

**Dont take that the wrong way you pervs!**

**(Sierra's POV)**

"We are prepared for liftoff..." The plane says as it starts to rumble, and soon enough, we were in the clouds. I sat with Avalon, and the boys were behind me. I told her she could sit with Jordan, but she kept insisting that she sat with me, so that happened.

"What movies are here?" I ask as I look through the list. Nothing. I take out my laptop, and so does Avalon, and we open up our editing software. We recorded tons of videos, and I had a lot of the Survival Series with the girls. We changed it up, and now we go seperately, and may bring another person into the call to help, because we all cant be on at the same time. We can only be on 30 minutes per day, and then the server kicks you after your 30 minutes are up. Cool trick Avalon did.

I did a few over the past days. A few with Okward, Jerome, Mitch, Avalon, Ashley, Khota, and Brotato. It was really fun.

I edited a hunger games with Jerome and soon became bored. I sighed as I finished and closed the laptop. I decided to vlog.

"Hey guys! Sierra here with an ArcadiaCon vlog! Im here with Avalon...Jordan and Mitch in the back..." I say as I show the camera to each of them.

"We are on the plane and I will record the whole convention into one big video. We are in the air now!" I say as I show the clouds. I put on a derpy face and end the video.

**(Avalon's POV)**

We finally land, and start to get to our hotel room. We had a big room, with two queen beds, and it connected to a kids room with single beds. Sierra and Mitch decided to combine the beds and take them. Jerome, Louise, me and Jordan took the queen beds. Perfect.

It was only 5 AM. We had to be at the convention at 6. Did I mention we were in Kansas? So there was nothing to do...at all...

We decided on leaving right after the convention. Sierra wanted to quickly visit the farm set fromm Wizard of Oz, so we were going to do that. She loved that movie.

"Numero uno movie ever..." She says and I laugh as we get ready for the convention.

**(Mitch's POV)**

Me, Jordan, Alesa, Sierra, Avalon, and Adam had a booth. Couples booth. We were the 3 most popular Minecraft ships, so that was that.

We signed a bunch of things, and a kid gave Adam a squid, so started having seizures. The kid took it back with a laugh, as he took a picture with us.

Sierra and Avalon got a lot of picture/signing requests also, so that passed their time. Before I knew it, it was break time. Sierra wanted to visit the Sidemen, and I wanted to see Vikk, so it was a win win.

We broke away from the group and looked at the paper. They had a tournament going on right now verses fans.

"Are you ready to rumble?!" JJ screams as I spot Vikk. He smiles and notices Sierra as he waves to us. Vikk gets up, whispers something in JJ's ear, as he looks at us with his rape face.

**(Look up 'KSI rape face' XD)**

"Sierra and Mitchell please come up...TO COMPETE!" JJ screams as fans look at us, not knowing that in a few seconds, I would lose. Me and Sierra walk up to the stage, and a few fans cheered, knowing who we were.

"GO BENJA!" Someone screamed and I laughed as I greeted Vikk and sat down.

**(Sierra's POV)**

It was me and Mitch versus Josh and Simon. May the best man win.

We returned to the hotel, sad. We lost the GTA match versus Simon and Josh. Tomorrow was our last day.

Bring it on, Kansas!

**Long chapter, and if you dont know the Sidemen by now, look them up and watch them because they are amazing and my next FF will be based on them.**

**YouTube channels:**

**JJ: ****Ksi and KsiOlajidebt**

**Vikk: ****Vikkstar123**

**Simon: ****miniminter and MM7Games**

**Ethan:**** Bezhinga**

**Toby:**** TBJZL**

**Josh:**** ZerkaaPlays**

**Harry:**** wroetoshaw**

**So look them up and watch them! I prefer "Sidemen Helium Challenge" and other vlogs like that to understand them :)**

**Sushi out!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I decided to time skip to a lot later! Like in May later...**

**#SorryNotSorry**

**(Sierra's POV)**

Home sweet home. I thought to myself as I typed away at my classroom. No relaxing, because for now, I had class.

I finished with class, and walked back to the dorms. Angelina was arriving tomorrow, and we would go dress shopping.

Wow. I thought to myself.

Im getting married in a week.

"How many fools can I kill today? Too many to count! Dont get in my way..." Angelina sings. Evelyn smiles. I played one of her favorite songs, Ultimate Assasin's Creed Song by Smosh.

"Food!" Avalon says as a woman comes up to us and smiles.

"Tiffany told me you guys were weird, but I didnt expect this weird. Im Jeala..." A girl with brown hair and blonde tips says. She smiles as she motions for me to get up.

"We need to find the perfect dress for you...so something red and white I guessing?" Jeala asks and I nod as we walk off in the direction of a large closet.

**(Search: cute red and white wedding dress)**

The dress was beautiful, and it fit perfectly on my body. I came out and the girls gasped and looked at me.

"Welcome to tech support. How can I help you?" I ask as Evelyn face palms. Inside joke.

"Now time for you dresses!" I say as I undress and put on my usual jeans and tshirt. The girls follow Jeala back, but this time, to another closet.

They came out with black flats, and red and black dresses. It was amazing.

"India!" Evelyn screams in an Indian accent, and we burst out laughing.

"Now all we need is for you to have that party!" Angelina says as we get in the car, and drive back to the dorms.

**Im time skipping to the bachelorette and bachelor party!**

**Sushi out!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Party time! Woot woot!**

**(Mitch's POV)**

The party was today. Ryan, Rob, Vikk, Adam, Quentin, and the rest of Team Crafted flew in yesterday, so it was gonna be a big party. Gavin was also here, so it made a total of 14 of us.

This was gonna be a big party.

"Bowling!" Ryan screeches as he takes a ball. We were bowling, to start off the night. It was only 7, so we had time.

I was paired up with Jerome, and we teamed up on everyone. Sadly, Preston and Rob won. They laughed at us as we started another round.

**(Jordan's POV)**

"Where to now?" I ask as we walk outside. Mitch smiles as Adam looks at his stomach.

"Im hungry..." Adam says as Mitch starts running across the street, to McDonalds.

"No! Mitch!" We scream as we run after him. We cant have the groom being run over 3 days before the wedding.

We get inside safely, and I punch Mitch on the shoulder as he orders a lot of burgers for us.

We take up a few booths, just to sit down. We gobble down our burgers as Mitch cleans up. He was fast.

"I call going to the bar!" Mitch says and we shrug.

"Im not gonna drink..." Rob says, leaving Jason, Preston, Ty, and him to not be drinking.

"Thanks bud." Mitch says as we get up and go back to our car.

**(Jerome's POV)**

We arrive at the bar, and all pile out and go inside. It was only 9:30, so we went over to the bar and showed our IDs before grabbing a few drinks. I grabbed a tequila as I walk over to Mitch and the rest of them. We were all sitting down and just talking. There was a few pool tables and arcade machines in the corner, so I got up, along with a few others, to play pool.

Me and Rob versed each other as the rest watched. I hit his ball as the others laughed at me. Rob, accidently, hit a black ball, and looses.

"OOOH!" The guys say as Adam and Mat pick me up and throw me onto the couch we were sitting on. Oh god.

"You guys havent even drank yet!" Preston says as he sips on his soda.

"But we are insane!" Adam says with a crazy look on his face. He gives the thumbs up before drinking his beer.

**(Ryan's POV)**

I felt insanely drunk, and I knew I was going to have a bad hangover. But it rarely happened. Me getting drunk I mean. This is a special occasion. My best friend is getting married!

I continue to have some fun as a hot girl apporaches me and smirks. She looks at the group and walks over to all of us, and tries to get some. The sober guys(Preston, Rob, Jason, Ty) pushed her away, until she finally gave up.

**(Preston's POV)**

We continued to drink soda as the others were full on drunk. It was actually pretty entertaining. This was the first time I have seen Vikk drunk, and it was amazing.

"I like...to drink...elephant..." Vikk says with a wobble as Ty catches him and puts him on the couch. I laugh as Rob tries to hols in his laughter.

We all stood in a line, sipped on our soda, and watched as they all became idiots.

"BUDDER!" Adam screams as he falls on Vikk. I try and hold in my laughter, and Rob has a pink face. This was amazing.

"Every kiss...begins with..." Mitch starts off as he hangs on Jerome.

"SKYLOX!" Ty screams as I slap him. He laughs as they all look up.

"Skylox! Desu! Umm. Sky...lox..." They all mumbled and screamed different things. We laugh, and figure out that it was good to not let them drink anymore.

**(Rob's POV)**

We took the guys home and put them all in the dorm. Thank god they dont have class tomorrow. They could skip though, because they are drunk...

I put everyone scattered around Mitch, Preston, and Ty's room. They were all fast asleep, as I took a shower, and happily took Lachlan's bed, as he slept on the floor next to me.

**I dont suppot the YouTubers drinking like this. I just found it entertaining for you guys xD**

**Sushi out!**


	34. Chapter 34

**BACHELORETTE PARTY TIME YEAH!**

**WOOH!**

**(Sierra's POV)**

It was me, Avalon, Evelyn, Angelina, Tiffany, Ashley, Alesa, Khota, Louise, Sara, Vanessa, Radha, Clara, Maddie, Annie, and Jocelyn. This was gonna be awesome.

"I actually have no clue on what to do..." I say and Avalon shrugs. We decided to start off doing randon things, and first off on our list, was the mall.

"How are they open at this time?" Khota asks as we walk through the mall. It was 6:40, and they were open.

Now we weren't gonna go all girly and go to all the stores, but just some. Mostly the nerdy stores, like Hot Topic and Brookestone.

Thankfully, all of the stores were open. We spotted Hot Topic, and went in.

**(Avalon's POV)**

We all bought something for fun, and continued through other stores. Brookestone. Barnes and Nobles. Forever 21. Bed, Bath and Beyond(because who doesn't love the smell?). We finally arrived at Build-A-Bear.

"We need to get you one!" Evelyn says as we run in, and push Sierra onto one of the massage chairs outside. I pay and she sits silently on the seat, as we run into the store.

It was packed with many little kids, that looked at us, scared. I would be scared also if a group of 14 20 year old girls just marched into your store.

We picked up a bear, that looked a lot like Jerome. Me and Vanessa stuffed it as the other girls look for clothes.

"I actually found a red and black checkered sweater!" Tiffany says as she hands it to me. I put it on as Angelina hands me blue jeans. Annie comes a second later with red Converse.

"This is amazing..." Maddie says as we go to the cashier and pay for it.

**(Angelina's POV)**

I put it in the bag and we walk out to Sierra, with her eyes closed, just sitting on the chair. The massaging wasn't even on.

We approached her and she opened her eyes and smiled, and then saw the bag. She looked a but guilty, but then smiled as we handed it to her.

"You actually got me a bear?" Sierra asks as she takes it out and gasps.

"Its Mitch! Get it?" Jocelyn says as Sierra gets up and hugs us one by one. She smiles as she hugs the bear.

"Its amazing..." Sierra says as we make our way back to the car, the bear in her arms.

**(Evelyn's POV)**

Next, we decided on going to the park. Great idea since half of us were wearing dresses.

We arrive and follow Sierra to the basketball courts. She laughs as she looks down at her dress and Converse.

"Time to ball!" She says as she gets one of the balls on the ground, and shoots a 2-pointer.

"Ball is life!" Clara says as she steals the ball from Sierra, and laughs.

"Lets play volleyball instead..." Ashley says as we walk over to the volleyball courts.

"Wait! Screw that! Playground!" Sierra says as she runs to the playground.

"Ah!" I scream behind her like a dying dinosaur as I run after her. She goes on the swings, and I push her. She whees as the playground starts to empty, and we take it all up.

We are such idiots.

**Thats it for the chapter. The guys get drunk while the girls have fun...pretty much sums it up :P**

**I do not mean to offend any of the YouTuber guys by calling them drunks. Now who is ready for a few days from the wedding! Yeahhhhhhhh!**

**Sushi out!**


	35. Chapter 35

**I decided that the next chapter will be the wedding! This will be preparing for the wedding.**

**Sorry if it feels like I wanna end the story as fast as I can. I have the best ending, and Im working on a Sidemen FF...Lucky. **

**WATCH THE SIDEMEN NOW! VIKKSTAR123, KSI, MINIMINTER, TBJZL, ZERKAA, BEZHINGA, WROETOSHAW!**

**Yeah...it will be goood :P**

**(Sierra's POV)**

Tomorrow. I was getting married.

Tomorrow. I would be with my favorite YouTuber.

Tomorrow. I would be the happiest girl ever.

Tomorrow. I would walk the aisle to Mitch.

Tomorrow...

I would be Mrs. Hughes.

I was nervous. Very fucking nervous. What if I didnt say my vows? Or he decides he doesnt want to? Or if the church cant host the wedding?

"Its gonna be fine...god..." Angelina says.

"Was I thinking out loud?" I ask and she nods as she continues to draw. She was just drawing the carnations that Mitch gave me.

I love carnations.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I was nervous. I was a wreck. Was I ready to be a husband?

"Yeah you are Mitch...calm..." Ryan says and I sigh as he continues to edit. He read my mind.

"Its gonna be alright. In literally a week, you will graduate this..." Ryan says as he looks around. "Hell hole. You can go live in Montreal in your old apartment with your new wife!"

"Whats there to be nervous?" Mat asks as he looks through Twitter.

"Im only 21 man...I dont know..." I say as Jerome gets up and walks over to me, looking mad.

"Do you love her?" He asks me and I nod.

"Do you wanna spend the rest of your life with her?" Jerome asks and I nod again as he walks off. "There you go."

"Its not that simple..." I say.

"Then what is?" Jerome asks as I get a couple oohs from Ryan and Mat.

"Burn..." Jordan says as Jerome shrugs.

I guess he is right.

**(Avalon's POV)**

"Just breath. God..." Jerome says. It was 11 PM, and I couldnt sleep, so me and Jerome were hanging out in the gardens.

"I just dont know...Im as nervous as her. Why am I nervous?" I ask Jerome and he smiles.

"Because you are just about to witness your best friend...married. She chose you as the maid of honor. I would be nervous..." Jerome says, reassuringly.

"But your the best man. Same thing..." I say and Jerome shakes his head.

"Nah. Not many people understand. Guys always ask why a girl cries after getting dumped or when she gets married. Its not the hormones..." Jerome says as I look at him.

"Then what is it?" I ask him as he crosses his legs and turns to me.

"Girls cant choose their boys. The boys choose the girls. Like a pokemon. The pokemon cant choose the boys, so when a boy chooses the girl, the girl is overwhelmed and cries because somebody would actually commit to her..." Jerome says as he twirls a leaf in his hand. He throws it into the bushes and looks at me.

"That is why girls cry...and I didnt even need to take any classes to understand that. All you need, is to just sit and think..." He says.

"Since when do you know this? So many guys on the internet would love to know that info!" I say and he laughs.

"Nah. Its my own thing. They need to figure out themselves..." Jerome says and I nod.

"Come 'ere." Jerome says as I scoot to him and he hugs me.

"Im sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable. I just needed a hug and I felt like we have the same problem. Not failing..." Jerome says as I hug back.

"Yeah. I guess..." I say as I get up, and take Jerome's hand as we walk back to the dorms.

**DO NOT SHIP THEM BECAUSE THEY ARE NOT DATING AND DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER AND I KNOW WHAT YOUR LITTLE FF MINDS CAN DO TO THAT ONE POV!**

**Next chapter is the wedding! Who is excited! *raises hand* :D**

**Sushi out!**


	36. Chapter 36

**WEDDING TIME! AHHH! THE FEELS :D**

**I dont think you are ready for this chapter...at all...**

**(Sierra's POV)**

I take some deep breaths as Ashley does my hair. I was just making it wavy, and putting the veil in my hair.

"You need some water?" Ashley asks and I shrug as she puts the veil on and gives me a bottle of water. I take it and drink.

"Its gonna be okay..." She says. Yeah I guess.

I look down at my dress as I put on my heels.

I was 20, and about to marry Mitchell Hughes, and become a Hughes. The door opens, and my mom comes in, along with Alyssa.

I smile as I hug Alyssa. Dexter proposed to her just 3 days ago on the top of the Empire State Building. Adorable.

"Sierra!" My mom says in a Russian accent as she hugs me.

"Ya tsibya ochin lyublyu! Zapomnyi!" My mom says.

"Ya tsibya lyublyu tojchi." I say as my mom wipes her tears.

**(****Translation****:I love you very much! Remember that!**

**I love you too.)**

I pull away as she fixes my dress. I hug Alyssa and whisper into her ear.

"You take care of him, please." I say and she nods with a smile as we pull away.

"Its time..." Dexter opens the door, as my mom and Alyssa walk out, and my dad comes in. I hear the music out the door, as I spot Avalon smile at me. My dad closes the door and I hug him.

This was it. The day I got married.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I got in my position. Jerome next to me, with Ryan, Jordan. Avalon, Evelyn and Angelina were on the other side. Avalon smiles at me and I nod as Annie, the flower girl, walks down the aisle. She looks so happy as she throws the flowers. I start to think of Sierra, and how happy she always is.

I spot Sierra with her dad, walking down the aisle. I look at her.

"Wow." Was all I could say. Jerome laughed from beside me and Ryan just laughed a tiny bit, but then cleared his throat as she stood by Avalon.

"We are brought here today by the marriage of Sierra Rachel Parins, and Mitchell Donald Ralph Hughes." The priest says as I smile at Sierra.

**(Sierra's POV)**

The priest goes on with the vows, as I say I do. I start to feel dizzy, but brush it off. Not now body!

_Just let go..._

"Mitch. Do you take Sierra Parins to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asks. Mitch looks at me and nods.

"I do." Mitch says with a smile.

_She is so close..._

I feel like barfing as the priest turns to me.

"Sierra. Do you take Mitchell Hughes to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asks as I shake a bit. What was going on?

Mitch seems to notice. Everyone in the church starts talking, as Avalon looks at me.

"Sierra are you okay?" Avalon asks me and I nod. I close my eyes as Mitch waits for the two simple words.

"I..." I start off but my world goes dark as I fall to the ground.

_There she goes..._

**WHAT HAPPENED OH NOOOOO!**

**NEXT CHAPTER! D:**

**Sushi out!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Just saying...now is the best time to play Say Something by a Great Big World...**

**Donz cri plz :(**

**(Sierra's POV)**

I open my eyes and look around. Where was I?

I got up and look at my clothes. I noticed these clothes from somewhere. They werent my wedding clothes, that was for sure.

I look around as I hear beeping and talking. I was in a hospital.

"Hey." I hear a girl say as I look at her. She seemed familiar.

She had her arms crossed as she walks over to me. She had on flats, jeans, and a button up shirt. Pretty casual.

"Here." She says as she helps me up and I look around. Nurses and doctors were around us, chasing everywhere.

"Why am I here?" I ask as she looks down.

"I'll explain later. First, I need to show you something..." The girl says as she walks down the hall. "Im Kayla by the way."

"Im Sier-" I start but she cuts me off.

"I know. So sad that you got cut off at your wedding..." Kayla says. Cut off?

We walk into a room, where I spot people over a bed.

"Look a bit closer..." Kayla says as I walk torwards the people. I look at the faces, and fall on my back as Kayla looks at me.

"What? Why? How? Who?" I say as questions pop in my head. My head hurts as I look at the faces, and I remember.

Tears fall down my face as I get up and go over to Kayla.

"The crash...Kayla...I killed you..." I say and she nods.

"You killed yourself too..." She says as I look at her confused.

"The people...lets analyze them one by one..." She says as she walks over to the group.

"Evelyn. You already know her..." Kayla says as she touches Evelyn's head. She goes on to the guy she was holding hands with.

"Sam. Her boyfriend that you completely forgot about in high school..." She says. Sam...

I break down in tears as she continues with the names.

"Angelina. Daniel. Avalon...and Trevor..." She says as I lift my head up. I realized it.

"Im sorry..." She says as I bury my face in my hands.

"It was all-all just a-a dream? My whole life after the crash!?" I scream at her and she nods. Mitch, Mark, YouTube, Jordan, UCLA. Was all a dream...

"Its a reality to escape to. It wasnt real. This is the real life..." Kayla says as she points to me on the bed.

"You were in a coma for 3 years, not walking around and going to UCLA. And...you're about to die..." Kayla says as I look at the beeping. The people I love back away from me as doctors rush in. They take my bed, and roll it to an operating room. I follow them as I look through the glass.

"I love her!" I hear Trevor scream as the door closes.

"He was your boyfriend..." Kayla says and I nod as tears roll down my eyes. I turn around and look at the blank wall behind me.

The doctors work frantically and I hear beeping. Then the room became silent. I turn around to see me, on the bed, dead.

"Time of death...7:32." The doctors say as I start choking. I felt like dying on the inside. I somehow get up, and follow Kayla outside to the screaming.

"SIERRA!" Avalon screams as I walk past her.

"Your best friends and you boyfriend came to see you. Even Sam and Daniel came...you had people that cared about you..." Kayla says as I walk up to Trevor, who was sitting on a wall, crying. I sit next to him, and look at him.

How could I forget about him?

"Its not your fault..." Kayla says as I kiss James cheek. He didnt flinch.

"He doesnt feel anything...now I have a final place to take you. You can watch over everyone you love, and they will know you are there..." Kayla says as I look at her and get up.

"You were the voice in my head?" I ask and she nods as she extends her hand.

"Have you ever wondered how it is to be an angel?" Kayla asks me as I come close to her. Her hair start to shine, and her clothes turn into a simple white dress.

"Im not ready..." I say as tears fill my eyes and I look at my friends, all crying.

"Yes you are." Kayla says as I look back at her. I wipe my tears away, and step closer.

"Goodbye world..." I say as I touch her hand, and my world turns to white.

**Sorry if you cried. I had the feels ;-;**

**Yes. It was all a dream. The real world was her, in the coma, and she is now dead ;-;**

**Sorry if I killed your soul...so umm yeah...**

**Now for credits...**

**Thank you for all you guys that supported me along the way. Especially SpeckleFish and FreddyFoshay! I love you two! 3**

**Thank you all the people that submitted OCs.**

**Thank you brain and myself for continuing to push and write these stories for you everyday.**

**Thank you Avalon and Evelyn and all my friends for your amazing pep talk everyday...**

**I wanted to say thank you for sticking through these books, and loving them. Again, sorry If I killed your feelings.**

**Information on my next book will be in the next chapter, which will be more of an AN that a chapter. **

**Again love you all guys 3**

**Sushi out!**


	38. Chapter 38

**AHOY MATIES AND I AM BACK FROM MY TRIP!**

**It was amazing and I went to China, Vietnam, Thailand and Singapore!**

**Did you know that Thailand has the highest child prostitution rate? Well now you know! :D**

**I met so many people and awesome friends and I missed you guys all the most...**

**Is it just me or are these 1 line sentences really bugging me but I need to set things right! Lets make this a two line! YASSSS!**

**OCD is done for so now lets go on to everything!**

**The Sidemen FF...Lucky...will be posted January 8th! Tomorrow!**

**I understand that it is 1 AM where I live(California) and I cant sleep because I still havent gotten used to the change in time zones. Two lines again! Whoop!**

**Anyway so get ready for Lucky-A Sidemen FF tomorrow! I dont know what time because I dont know when I'll wake up but I'll try for around lunchtime.**

**Also! Lets respond to some of your questions from the book and all your comments! :)**

I wish I would ever touch snow IRL but I live in Dubai I'm not from Dubai I just live there I WANT SNOW IM GONNA CHANGE THE WEATHER XD

**Sorry Wulfric! However, with global warming, it will happen soon :)**

My goodness... IT WAS ALL A LIE?! WHAT?! *cries ocean*

**I believe so :P**

Wait why was there other people's POV if they are not real I don't get it

**I also thought about that when I was writing...but do you ever have dreams and try to picture what the other person is thinking? No? If not, then Im just either insane or really creative!**

**But guys...lets all agree...**

***whispers* to never get creative again...**

Im sad i started my own story Jitch a Mitch and Jade ff to fill my time i SUCK but it's a start

i'm posting on this on this chapter cause i already posted something on chapter 37

**I BELIEVE IN YOU! EVERYONE GO FOLLOW WULFRIC123 RIGHT NOW OR I WILL EAT YOUR KITTEN'S SOUL!**

**Don't have a kitten? Thats because I ate its soul...**

**Ovo**

**Im insane...**

Congrats sushi! :) #Chana!

**Thank you! Im actually rapped around in the shawl he gave me for Christmas right now because it is freezing outside :P**

Oh no DID SHE lose the baby? Or is it twins? #WriteMore!

**Yup she did loose the baby! Sorry!**

**I bet she would name it Juanito...no matter what the gender...**

**Sorry. Avalon(her real name is Angelica) has a strange obsession with potatos, anime, chicken wings and burritos...**

**And squishing her cheeks because its adorable :3**

YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT YOU CAN'T TOO FEELS AHHHHHHH!#WriteMore!

**I love the #WriteMore it makes me happy! :)**

**And I can because MURICA!**

**Speaking of that...I got an amazing shirt in Thailand which is a picture of Grumpy Cat with an American Flag as the background xD**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY SOUL! IT IS DEAD! SHE IS DEAD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

You need to post the sidemen fic ASAP OKAY? Please? #WriteMore!

**Thats a lot of 'O' and yes I will. You gave me the idea to post it tomorrow!**

**EVERYONE GO THANK SPECKLEFISH326 AND READ HER AMAZING STORIES BECAUSELOLLIKEWHYNOT NOM!**

I think I now know your real name but I'm not going to say it..

**SAY IT! SAY IT OUT LOUD!**

You: ...

Me: ...

You: ...

Me: ...

You: WILDCATS!

**What?! Do you guys not even tumblr like bruh?**

**And my real name is Sana ;)**

#jervalon is life..

**No! Merome is!**

**And Shrek... ;)**

**That is it! I will be posting Lucky tomorrow on the 8th so prepare!**

**But for now...**

**Sushi out!**


	39. Chapter 39

**GUYS IM SORRY BUT ONE LAST THING AND THIS IS FOR ME TO HELP PREPARE MYSELF FOR THE NEXT BOOK AFTER LUCKY!**

**I will be writing a Supernatural fanfiction. Not like Casper and Dean supernatural, but superpowers supernatural.**

**What I need(I will also put up and example but dont use what I put up):**

Name: Bob Smith

Age(15-22): 17

Fears: Spiders and heights

Hobbies: Volleyball and reading

Who I look like: Taylor Lautner

What languages do you speak: Italian and English

Top 5 places you would like to live: Moscow, Rome, Singapore, Hong Kong, Brooklyn

Your Skype irl: lolswagcats69

Do you have a bf/gf irl? Yes.

**I need all that ASAP but here are the requirements and you MUST read them!**

**#Your character(not you) must be from ages 15-22#**

**#You must give me your irl Skype. If you dont have one, then thats okay :P#**

**#If you have a boyfriend/girlfriend irl and you are okay with him/her being in the story, submit another OC and here is the format:**

**Name, age, fears, hobbies, who he/she looks like, how long have you guys been dating irl?#**

**#Last but not least...I need your souls!#**

**JK PLZ DONT GIVE ME YOUR SOUL! D:**

**Anyway, that was that and SUBMIT YOUR OC'S RIGHT NOW! LIKE RIGHT NOW!**

**Also check out my good friend's new YouTube channel please:**

**Actually Cherry**

**Because she is awesome :3**

**Sushi out!**


End file.
